Power Rangers Jungle Fury: WHEN BLUE TURNS GREEN
by AnimeJunkieGrrl
Summary: Theo still secretly harbors jealousy towards Casey ever since RJ made him leader. But when one of their own falls victim to one of Carnisoar's henchmen, will the blue jaguar be able to get past his envy to save her? Set after BLTB and before PTTE.
1. Chapter 1

And here it is, fresh for the New Year! A new installment of the JF series featuring your favorite panther and eagle! :D Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Just like last year, I STILL don't own Power Rangers or Disney! Working on it, though!

Author's Note: Thisis set after "Blind Leading the Blind" and before "Pushed to the Edge."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Power Rangers Jungle Fury: WHEN BLUE TURNS GREEN**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few weeks since RJ left for his 'fishing trip' and left Casey in charge and the rush stayed with the red tiger as he took his role as leader very seriously. While RJ was out on a grocery run to replenish some much needed supplies, the lunch rush was coming in full force on this Wednesday afternoon and the young employee was busy assigning jobs to his co-workers.

"Okay, guys. The lunch rush is here and we need to pull together. Theo, you handle the sauce and the dough. Lily you're on topping detail while I run the register. Fran, we need you to go out there and take the customers' orders." Casey ordered sounding like a true leader.

"You got it, boss." Lily saluted with a giggle before preparing the toppings.

"At your service, Case." Fran smiled as she adjusted her glasses and grabbed her notepad. She walked out of the kitchen past Theo not noticing the sour expression he had.

"Yeah." Theo replied sullenly.

He plopped a couple of ripe tomatoes into the blender and set it to puree. All the while, thoughts of the day he saw RJ in his highwaters and fly fishing gear crept into his mind. When the pizza chef mentioned he'd be out of town for a few days, Theo naturally figured he'd be put in charge. He had proven to be efficient in his tasks, but he lacked something. But what? And what did Casey have that RJ found to be superior?

"_What's __**Casey **__got that __**I **__haven't got?"_ The height-challenged ranger grumbled in his mind. That question has plagued him to this day and showed no sign of being answered anytime soon. _"It just isn't fair."_

As he poured the blended sauce into one of the white plastic containers, RJ walked in with one of the boxes full of supplies he'd purchased. He saw Fran gathering orders like it was old hat to her and was pleased to see things running like clockwork in the kitchen.

"I'm back." He cheerfully announced as he set the box on one of the tables. "So, how's everything going here?"

"Smooth sailing, RJ." Lily reported as she placed pepperoni slices on a pizza.

As RJ began to remove the groceries from the box, Fran walked in with a handful of orders and nearly bumped into her boss. Okay, she did. This is Fran we're talking about. As she collided with RJ's back, her glasses became misaligned on her face.

"Oh, sorry, boss. I didn't see you there." She chuckled as she adjusted her glasses.

RJ just flashed his trademark smile and chuckled. It just wasn't a day at JKP without Fran bumping into someone.

"No worries. Is everything okay on the home front?" RJ asked with his usual swagger.

"Couldn't be better. Oh, by the way, I need two RJ Specials at table 4, pronto." Fran announced before going back out.

"Now this is what I like to see, things running ship-shape and my employees working together like a well-oiled machine. What more could a boss like me ask for?" He asked as he placed the item in the refrigerator.

During this exchange, Theo was suspiciously silent. He did respect RJ as his Pai Zhuq master, that hadn't changed. But there were times he questioned his mental faculties, like when he made Theo juggle oranges as his training exercise to regain his confidence. Usually, those incidents start to make sense, once they marinade. But this time, he couldn't piece together why the pizza chef made Casey the leader of their heroic group instead of him.

"_I had the most experience; I've been at Pai Zhuq longer. Casey's just a cub!" _He thought as he helped Lily with the order Fran gave them.

Lily watched as Theo swirled the aromatic sauce onto the flattened dough, more importantly, she watched his face. Yes, he had a tendency to be serious when he worked, but this wasn't a 'serious' face. The fair cheetah could detect a touch of malice in the way he prepared the pizzas and knew something was eating away at the jaguar. He was stealthy in his moves, but not his emotions.

As the customers enjoyed their lunch, a pair of familiar, and hungry, faces strolled in.

"Yikes, this place is packed more than usual. Maybe we should pitch the idea of them putting in a VIP section." Keenan joked as he looked for an available table.

Gwen smiled and looked at her brother. It wasn't a half bad idea. If JKP kept getting popular like this, they just might have to.

"That might not be such a bad idea. But they would have to knock down a couple of walls to do so...if they went with it, that is." Gwen pointed out. "Still, more space would do this place some good. I feel like an anchovy still in the can." She thought as she found what she was looking for. "Hey, I think I found an empty table." Gwen said as she nudged her brother.

"Great! Let's grab it before we end up eating off the floor." The eagle whispered to his sister.

As they took their seats, they look up to see Fran taking orders from a nearby table. The twosome waved to their four-eyed friend making her smile and wave back. As the spectacled waitress made her way back to the kitchen, she alerted her boss who had changed into his master chef uniform.

"Oh, boss." She chimed in with a sing-song voice. "Look who's here."

She motioned for her employer to come to the swinging door and she opened it so both she and RJ could look out to the lunchtime crowd. As RJ scanned the faces eating his creations and drinking various sodas, his jade eyes fell on his friends. Keenan smiled and waved and Gwen gave him a flirty wink and grin. Seeing them, especially Gwen, made him want this lunch rush to go off without a hitch.

"Okay, dudes and dudettes; lend an ear." He started after ducking his head back into the kitchen. "Gwen and Keenan are right outside." He announced with a grin.

Everyone, including Theo smiled at the news. It was always great to have their friends stop in to eat.

"Awesome! We really need to get it into gear, guys." Casey chimed in as he took charge. As he did, he failed to notice that the smile the blue ranger sported a minute ago had fallen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at Dai Shi's lair, the black Lion Lord continues his harsh training under the tutelage of the Sky Overlord, Carnisoar. Camille skulks behind one of the ornate pillars and watches her master closely. She made it perfectly clear that she didn't approve of such harsh treatment of her beloved, but alas, she was powerless to stop it.

"_How can that pompous cockatoo possibly call this assault training? He's using Dai Shi as his personal whipping boy!"_ She thought with concern.

She was brought out of her musing when she hears the anguished cries of her master being thrown into the pillar she was hiding behind. Seeing him struggle to rise to his feet was too much for her to bear.

"Pathetic! How did you ever become Dai Shi?" He asked maliciously as he prepared to strike his student while he was down. But those plans were foiled by Camille standing by her man...and in front of him.

"_I can't take this anymore. This has to stop before he destroys Dai Shi!"_ She thought. She'd lay down his life for her master.

"You're going too far, Carnisoar! This isn't training; this is an attack!" Camille lashed out at her lord's teacher.

Dai Shi had regained his footing and was leaning against the pillar. Shaking the cobwebs from his head, he pushed the loyal chameleon aside.

"Mind your tongue, Camille! This is something I have to do!" The dark lion ordered.

"_You're-you're taking __**his **__side?"_ She mused.

Camille couldn't believe her ears. How can someone as strong as Dai Shi bend to the will of an outsider? She didn't care if he was an overlord or not; he had no right to treat the man she loved in such a cruel manner.

"I will not mind my tongue! Don't you think he's going overboard with this training?" She asked confused.

Carnisoar, whose eyes began to glow with anger towards Camille, walked to the pair. He pushes Camille aside to speak to her alone.

"How dare you interrupt our training sessions, you worthless reptile! To defeat the Power Rangers, he must grow in strength! If he cannot endure this caliber of training, everything will be for naught! The Rangers won't take it easy on him and neither will I!" The sky overlord bellowed.

"He's right, Camille. If I can't take Master Carnisoar's training, I can't hope to stand up to the rangers'attacks."

Camille glowered. She knew her master was right, but that didn't mean she had to agree to his methods of achieving his ends.

"Fine." She said backing off.

Before he resumed his training with Dai Shi, Carnisoar took the opportunity to remind Camille of her own shortcomings.

"You could stand some extra training yourself. I've heard of your defeats to the black ranger. Shameful.

The chameleon gnashed her teeth and balled her hands into tight fists. It was bad enough for Dai Shi to berate her about her failure against the black panther. But to have a being who's been dead since the last beast war come in and point it out, that was the last straw.

"You leave her out of this! And I don't recall asking for your input. I have a plan for defeating the panther ranger, and thankfully, it doesn't involve you." Camille shot back. _"I'd love to see you get off your molting tail feathers and do something besides criticize everything I do." _She thought bitterly.

"I'll believe that when I see it." The Sky overlord scoffed before returning to his student. "Now, let us continue, Dai Shi. You still have a long way to go."

"Yes, Master."

As the two resumed their training, Camille slunk back into the shadows.

"_I'll show all of you what I'm capable of. I'll bring you the head of the black ranger to prove myself worthy."_ She thought as she left the throne room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the pizza parlor...

Fran was making her way to Gwen and Keenan's table to take their order.

"Hey, guys. What are-"

Fran's sentence was cut short when she felt a hand gently grab her shoulder. She looked up to find the smiling face of her boss.

"I've got this one, Fran. Why don't you help the others in the kitchen?" RJ suggested.

The pigtailed waitress looked at her boss and knew what was on his mind. He wanted a little alone time with his girl. Smiling, she took the hint.

"Gotcha. Um, see you later, guys." Fran said as she left giggling.

"Hey, RJ. I see business is booming." Gwen observed.

"I'll say. Our Kitty Pride Pizza is selling like hotcakes. Everyone's going crazy for it." RJ with a grin and a sway. "So, how's your day going?"

"Hectic, but otherwise, it's going good. We examined some puppies that were rescued from a puppy mill. I hate those places!" Keenan growled. Hurting animals was one thing, but to do it for profit was something that put him over the edge. "The owners of the mill were arrested and thankfully all the puppies are recovering well. They'll be put up for adoption in a few weeks."

"That's great, dudes. Oh, and don't let Lily hear you mention puppies. She just might try to take them all home." The pizza master chuckled. "So, what can I get for you two?"

"I'll take a slice of Kitty Pride." Gwen ordered.

"Same here." Keenan agreed.

"Two slices of Kitty Pride for my favorite customers. Coming right up."

RJ walked to the kitchen to relay the latest order to his employees.

"Two slices of Kitty Pride for Gwen and Keenan." RJ announced.

"On it, RJ. Hey, Theo, make sure they have drinks." Casey ordered.

"Okay." The blue ranger replied stoically.

Before Theo could go to the fridge, Lily stopped him for a moment.

"Theo, is something bothering you?" Lily asked sincerely.

Theo looked into Lily's blue eyes and saw the concern in them. He didn't want to talk about what was gnawing at him inside...not yet. He didn't want to worry his closest friend.

"I'm fine, Lil." He lied.

He hated lying to Lily, but he had to do something to escape the awkward situation he was almost roped into. He walked to the fridge and grabbed to cans of soda for his veterinary friends. After he left the confines of the kitchen, Casey turned to bespectacled waitresss and whispered to her.

"Is it just me or does Theo seem a bit...off to you?"

"Yeah, and for Theo, that's a major red flag." Fran whispered back as she placed the paw-shaped kiwi slices onto the pizza.

"Whoa, hang on dudes. I want to add something special to this one." RJ grinned.

"Like what?" Lily asked curiously.

She knew RJ had a knack for adding things on the fly and she wanted to see what he was up to this time. RJ took a few kiwi slices and cut them into some special shapes to add to half of the pizza. When the girls saw what the shapes were, they gave the same review...

"Awwww!"

"Now, it's perfect." RJ grinned as he placed it in the brick oven.

After the pizza had finished baking, RJ came out with a tray and two plates each with a slice of the newest craze. But one slice was pleasantly different from the other.

"For my favorite customers. For you, Keenan." He said placing a normal slice of Kitty Pride pizza with the kitten paw slices in front of him.

"Looks great, man. Thanks." Keenan said inhaling the savory aroma.

Then he turned his attention to Gwen and the black ranger thought she saw him blush a bit.

"And for the lovely lady..."

He presented her with her slice, but instead of the kitten paws, the kiwi slices were in the shape of hearts. When Gwen laid eyes on the romantic gesture, she was moved.

"Awwww. How cute, RJ." Gwen cooed.

"I thought you might like that." RJ replied.

"I do. This is really sweet of you."

Gwen looked up into the Pai Zhuq master's green eyes and saw the unmistakable twinkle in them; the same twinkle she noticed when she first met him. They say the eyes were the windows to the soul and his were no exception. RJ slowly leaned his head down and just as their lips were finally about to meet...the bothersome beeping of Gwen and Keenan's morphers interrupted the potential liplock causing the three at the table to groan in annoyance.

"_**Uhhhhhhhhh! Not now!!!!"**_ Keenan Gwen and RJ all had the same sentiment. All of their faces betrayed their disappointment.

"This reeks! I was just about to sink my teeth into this pizza!" Keenan complained.

"_I was just about to sink __**my **__teeth into something __**else**__."_ Gwen thought begrudgingly as she rolled her eyes. "Duty calls, bro. We have to book." Gwen said with regret in her voice.

"Man!" Keenan said as he and his sister rose from the table, leaving their lunch behind.

The siblings and RJ all ran back into the kitchen and followed the Pai Zhuq cubs upstairs to the loft leaving a bewildered Fran downstairs to mind the shop.

"We're going on break, Fran. Keep an eye on things for us?" Theo shouted as he ran up the stairs.

"Thanks!" Lily called down before the four-eyed girl could protest.

"Sure. No problem. Glad I could help." Fran sulked. _"Just what do those guys do up there? And what are Keenan and Gwen doing up there?"_ She thought.

Fran let out a heaving sigh as she was, once again, left holding the bag. She didn't mind helping her friends; she just wish they would let her in on their little secret. At least then she wouldn't feel so bummed about being left out.

As the five rangers arrived in the loft with RJ in tow, they turned their attention to the quintet of tv screens and they see Camille in her normal clothes standing in the middle of the quarry.

"She just doesn't know when to quit." The red tiger observed.

"She's persistent; I'll give her that." RJ added as he took a seat in his green chair.

Lily took a good look at the screen and immediately noticed something.

"She's at the quarry...alone? Something's not right." He cheetah quipped.

As the siblings gathered around RJ's chair, Camille made her intentions known.

"This is a message for the Black Ranger! I'm calling you out! I challenge you to a one-on-one battle! Come to the quarry and come alone!" Camille shouted as she threw down the gauntlet.

Keenan and Gwen looked at each other in disbelief. Camille challenging anyone to a one-on-one battle just wasn't her style.

"I don't trust her as far as I can throw her. It has to be an ambush." Keenan mused out loud.

"I think so, too. But I'm going anyway..."

She had more to say but she was stopped by RJ standing in front of her. His 6'1" frame towered over her 5'7" stature as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You shouldn't go out there alone, Gwen." RJ pleaded quietly.

Gwen just chuckled and put her hands on his.

"_I wasn't planning to. If I know you guys as well as I think I do, one of you is gonna suggest tailing me in case that lizard tries something."_ Gwen thought.

"RJ's right. We're gonna shadow you while you battle Camille. She's gonna try something, that much is certain, but we'll be there to block it." Casey replied.

Gwen just smirked. True to form, Casey steps up and proves why he was chosen as leader. She doesn't notice Theo's sullen reaction to his statement.

"_How did I know?"_ She thought. She looks into RJ's jade eyes and smiles sincerely. "See? They got my back."

"So, why are we still here?" Lily asked impatiently.

"You're right. Let's go!"

Casey, Lily, Theo and Keenan grabs vines and swing out through the portal above the viewing area. Gwen reaches for one when she feels RJ's hand grip her wrist. She felt her body being pulled into a hug and pressed against his lean body tightly. Her free hand went to stroke his hair as she enjoyed the embrace.

"RJ, don't worry so much. You act like you're never gonna see me again. I'll be fine." Gwen said trying to convince the tall master.

For a few minutes, RJ didn't answer. He just held on to Gwen as if he wanted his body to memorize every sultry curve of hers.

"Just-just be careful, Gwen." RJ whispered.

Shivers went down her spine as his voice caressed her ear. She didn't want to be let go, but she was challenged and she wasn't about to back out of it.

"I will." She answered just as softly.

RJ reluctantly let go of the black ranger and stepped back. He had this nagging feeling something bad was going to happen and he didn't want to worry anybody by putting it out there. They couple softly smiled at each other before Gwen swings out of the loft.

XXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter One

XXXXXXXXXX

And so begins a new story! Camille's grudge is getting bigger and you KNOW she isn't alone. Just what sort of monster will the rangers have to contend with this time? Read, Review and pass it on! :) I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. HAPPY 2009!!!! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, this took so long. I have about four more fics in the works and cleaning up the next chapter of "Love Across Time"...take time to read that one, and review, too. ;) I know, shameless plug. :P I hope it was worth the wait.

Oh, and for the one who thought my last chapter was a bit short...this should hold ya. ;) Nothing but love!

Disclaimer: I own no Power Rangers, Disney or anything associated with the two. But my eposides I recorded off my tv should count, right? :P

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Camille paced back and forth in the quarry impatiently waiting for her victim. After the verbal abuse she took at the hands of Carnisoar, she was bound and determined to prove her worth to both Dai Shi and the quote unquote 'pompous cockatoo'.

"_Pathetic?! Shameful!? How dare that no-account chicken hawk belittle me! Bald Eagle...__**Balding**__ Eagle's more like it!"_ She thought, seething with anger. "Here, kitty, kitty! I'm right here!" Shouted Camille. "Come out and face me...unless you're chicken!"

And to further coax her prey into coming out, she started clucking like the chicken she thought Gwen was for not showing up. Not surprising, her tactic worked as she spied the ranger in question walking across the gravelly path.

"You didn't have to show me your true animal spirit, Camille. I always suspected it was a chicken." Gwen smirked as she appeared in her black jeans and purple vest top with a long-sleeved undershirt.

The chameleon fumed as she let out a growl. Ever since she crossed paths with Gwen, she would always be bested by the black ranger either physically or in a battle of wits. Now that they were face to face, she had all the confidence in the world that she would come out on top in this encounter.

"It's about time we ended this little feud we have going on. Don't you think?" Camille asked coyly.

Gwen just looked at Camille as if she grew antlers...and considering some of the monsters the rangers have encountered, that might not be too big a stretch.

"No, the Hatfield/McCoy skirmish was a feud. What we have going on...this is war!" She explained with steely resolve. "Now, you just interrupted my lunch to call me out here. What do you want?"

"I want to destroy you!" Camille answered with a glare. "And this time, I won't lose!"

Camille transforms into her shiny green armor and whips out her pair of deadly sais, poised and ready for battle. Gwen just rolled her eyes and reached for her pocket.

"Looks like this cat fight's gonna roll on!" Gwen quipped.

The black ranger pulls out her shades, places them on her face and taps the left side once before going through the moves.

"JUNGLE BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" She calls out.

She quickly changes into her uniform and takes out her own pair of sais as Camille charges full force. The two amazons fight as furiously as two males competing for mating rights as they exchange blows. Hidden behind boulders, Casey, Lily, Keenan and Theo, clad in their ranger uniforms, were scattered throughout the quarry and staked out their friend and hated adversary as they fought.

"Remember, if you guys see anything make a move towards Gwen, we intercept it." The tiger leader relayed through the helmet comlinks.

Keenan had an excellent vantage point on one of the ledges above the fighting women.

"Don't worry. These eagle eyes are trained to catch anything that moves. They won't get past me." Keenan whispered to his friend.

Lily kept her eyes open as she hid behind a boulder a few yards away. With her speed, she could take down anyone who tried to interfere.

"If anything gets too close, I'll tackle them, Case." Lily reassured in a soft voice.

Theo kept silent as he kept up his surveillance from the other end of the quarry. If anyone could see his posture as he hid behind the boulder, they could tell that something was bugging him.

"_I know we have to keep an eye on Gwen; you don't have to repeat it, Casey."_ Theo thought bitterly.

When Casey didn't hear Theo check in, he called to him.

"Theo, are you there? Come in." Casey hailed quietly.

"Yes, I'm here. And chill. I won't let anything happen to Gwen." He replied stoically.

When he heard Theo cut off the connection, he became put off by his attitude. He was going to have to confront the blue jaguar about this later. Right now, he had a fight to watch. In the middle of the large crater, Gwen and Camille kept throwing and blocking punches and kicks as they continued fighting. During one exchange, their sais locked making the two warriors face each other.

"Is that all you got, Medusa!?" Gwen insulted.

She could swear that Camille's facial armor was starting to steam from her anger.

"How dare you insult me! Snakes are beneath me!" Camille ranted. What Camille didn't realize was that Carnisoar had a backup plan...and it was skulking amongst the boulders for its chance to strike.

As the battle resumed to its fever pitch, the creature, who was lurking in the background, begins to slither towards Gwen at breakneck speed. RJ, who was watching everything on his five screens stands up from his chair and shouts.

"**Gwen, look out!"**

The rangers hear RJ's cry over the comlink and turn their attention to Gwen only to see a figure accelerate towards her. It's speed was surreal; it was faster than Lily can move or Keenan can follow.

"I won't reach her in time!" Lily stressed in panic.

"Neither can I." Keenan mirrored.

The panther was oblivious to the impending sneak attack and was about to be struck when...

"**Jungle Fans!!!"**

Two golden fans sliced through the air and sailed towards the creature, striking him nanoseconds before it could reach Gwen.

"Whoa! What the heck was that!?" The black ranger asked as she looked around in shock

Gwen turned her head to see a large serpent flying backwards from Theo's attack and into a boulder shattering it.

"Who are you!? Show yourself this instant!" Camille demanded angrily.

The creature pulled itself out of the rubble and revealed himself. It was a large dust brown snake with horn formations over its eyes. The coloration of its scales helped it blend in with its surroundings almost as well as Camille did. The only distinction it had was the black ninja-style outfit it had, complete with headband, two-toed shoes and mask over its mouth. The chameleon warrior fumed as she marched towards the invader.

"You've got a lot of nerve butting in my fight! Who are you!?" Camille demanded again.

"The name'sssssss Velociviper! My master, Carnisoar sent me as reinforcements and from the looksssss of your battle, you needed it!" The snake hissed in a faint Asian accent.

As Camille glared at her new rival, the other rangers crowded around Gwen.

"Gwen! Are you okay?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, I owe you one." Gwen said as she nodded to her comrade.

Camille and Velociviper slunk away with their tails between their legs as the rangers saw to their ebony friend.

"Are you sure you're alright, sis? That snake got kinda close to you. Man, he was fast!" Keenan remembered.

"I'll say. Even I couldn't follow him!" Lily added.

Gwen appreciated her friends' concern, but it was getting to be a bit much.

"Guys, I'm fine." Gwen replied as she tried to convince her friends.

"Let's get back to the loft. RJ can check you out." Casey ordered._ "Of course, he checks you out every time you come to JKP." _He thought smirking.

"But...oh, okay!" Gwen sighed as she gave in.

Meanwhile, the rangers made their way up the stairs into the loft where RJ ran to Gwen's side.

"Oh, Gwen. Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? No broken bones?" He asked frantically.

The Pai Zhuq master examined Gwen from head to toe which just made her roll her eyes. It was sweet of him to be so concerned; she had to admit that.

"RJ, I'm fine; chill. No harm, no foul." Gwen reassured.

RJ was tempted to just take her in his arms and never let her go again. He never felt this way about anyone before.

"I was so worried." RJ sighed.

"_You're really a sweetheart."_ She thought. "But, I really am okay. Thanks to Theo." She said looking back at the blue ranger.

"Don't mention it." Theo said with a grin. _"At least __**someone **__gives me some credit." _The blue jaguar thought.

"Oh, and you have to tell me where you got those cool fans!" Gwen wondered.

"It's a deal." The blue jaguar agreed.

As the others were about to dote on the black panther even more, her pager beeped. She looked down at the number and discovered that it was the hospital calling her and her brother back for an emergency.

"_I never thought I'd be so glad to go back to work."_ She thought as she looked to her brother. "Bro, we're needed back at the hospital."

"Without lunch?" Keenan asked in horror as his sister shook her head.

"_Girls and food. Is that all you ever think about?"_ Gwen thought with a heavy sigh.

But as usual, RJ saved the day by wrapping the pizza slices up for his vet friends to take out.

"I guess this order's to go." RJ joked with his swagger.

"Good ol' RJ." Casey chuckled.

Gwen smiled up at the tall master as she took her pizza. This was one of the reasons that made her start falling for him.

"Thanks, RJ. I'm sorry we have to cut this lunch so short." Gwen said with regret as she turned to the other rangers. "We'll see you guys later, okay?"

"No problem." Lily answered with her cheery smile.

"Come back anytime." Theo offered.

"Our doors are always open." Casey replied.

"Thanks. Come on, sis. We better book." Keenan rushed.

"So, you can eat your pizza?" Gwen asked.

"So, I can eat my..." He stopped his sentence to grimace at his sister. "I hate you." He said quietly.

Everyone laughed at how easily Gwen manipulated her brother into sticking his foot in his mouth. The siblings were about to leave when...

"Gwen, wait." RJ called out.

As soon as Gwen turned to face the pizza chef, RJ leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her right cheek. The boys smiled and Lily giggled at the sight as Gwen blushed and gently placed her hand on the spot where RJ's soft lips were.

"What was that for?" Gwen asked softly. _"Not that I'm complaining."_ She thought.

RJ just grinned as he once again enjoyed the soft lilt of her voice.

"Just something I wanted to give you for a while now." RJ replied. _"I just wish it was more than just a simple peck on your cheek."_ He thought wistfully.

Gwen just smiled back as her brother playfully pulled towards the stairs.

"Animals? Hospital? Pizza?" Keenan droned as he tugged at his sister's shirt.

"Alright! I'm coming! Geez!" Gwen conceded. "Later, guys!"

Everyone said their farewells as the siblings left the loft. About an hour later, after they finally had the chance to eat, the black and silver rangers were back to their civilian jobs as head vets for the Ocean Bluff Animal Hospital. As the two made their rounds through the facility, Keenan noticed that his sister was not moving as swiftly as she usually did. His first concern came when Gwen almost mistook a vial of antivenom for a vial of vaccine. Another was when she zoned out when a pet owner asked how much medicine to administer to her dog. Now that they were in the big cat compound where they kept the animals the rangers met, his worry grew. As Gwen checked Tahj's heart rate, he noticed that she was sweating profusely.

"Sis, are you alright? You don't look so good." Keenan observed.

Gwen quickly wiped her brow and tried to stand up straight so she wouldn't worry her brother even more.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. You know you and the others have been asking me that all day." Gwen said, now growing more annoyed.

"Because we care." He retorted as he went to his sibling. "I think you need to sit down. Come on." He gently coaxed as he took her hand.

Gwen gently pulled her hand away and tried to focus her blurring vision on her taller brother.

"Keenan, I told you, I'm fi-"

Before she had the chance to finish her sentence, her brown eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the floor with a hard thud in front of Keenan and the animals. He knelt down and felt for a pulse. When he found a weak one, he tried to shake her awake.

"Gwen? **Gwen! **Come on, you're scaring me, sis!" Keenan pleaded.

Kiva, Gwen's pet panther, went to her side and licked her face in an attempt to revive her master. When that failed, she sniffed her and the black feline growled because she sensed something was wrong with her fallen owner...something evil. Keenan tried to shake his sister one more time before he took out his cell phone and dialed Casey's number. He couldn't risk using his Solar Morpher for fear of someone walking in on him.

Back at the loft, the three rangers were going through their weapons training as Casey's cell phone went off. Flipping it open, he saw Keenan's number and thought his friend was going to invite them to the hospital to hang with the animals.

"_I bet he's calling for another pizza."_ The tiger chuckled to himself. "Hey, Keenan. What's going on?" He asked cheerfully.

"Casey, I need you guys at the hospital, quick!" Keenan answered.

Casey noticed the sense of urgency in his friend's voice and knew this wasn't a social call.

"Keenan, what happened?" The red leader prodded.

"We were working in the big cat compound and Gwen just fainted! Im trying to shake her awake but it's not working!" Keenan spoke hurriedly as he kept trying to rouse his sister.

Casey was so shocked that he nearly dropped his phone. When he regained his composure he spoke.

"Keep trying to wake her. We're on our way!"

"All of our rooms here are being used so I'm taking her to the Ocean Bluff Memorial Hospital! Meet me there!" Casey replied as he hung up the phone.

The others only heard part of the conversation and grew just as concerned as their leader. Lily was the first to speak up.

"Casey, what's going on? What did Keenan say?"

Casey looked to the blonde cheetah and grabbed his jacket.

"He said Gwen fainted and he can't wake her up. He needs us at the hospital like yesterday!" The red tiger relayed.

Nobody said another word and just ran downstairs to go to the hospital. They told Fran to close up shop so she could go with them to the hospital. They explained to the pigtailed girl that Gwen had passed out and that Keenan couldn't revive her.

"Oh, my goodness. I hope she's okay!" Fran wished.

"We all do, Fran. We all do." RJ said as he drove the group in their jeep. _"Please be okay, Gwen." _RJ thought.

A half hour later, Keenan, was already in the ICU room with his sister and offered his services to the doctor since he knew his sister better than anyone. Once the doctor agreed, he went into his medical bag. Just as the eagle was about to grab his stethoscope, three very worried rangers, their master and their bespectacled friend rushed into the room to see the fallen panther hooked up to a multitude of tubes and needles. The girls gasped at the sight as the guys kept their emotions in check. But all four teens turned to RJ. They knew seeing her in this state must be devastating to him.

"Gwen..." RJ whispered.

Lily looked at RJ sympathetically. She couldn't possibly imagine what he was going through.

"_Poor RJ." _She thought. "Keenan, do you know what's wrong with her yet?" The yellow ranger asked.

The Silver Ranger shook his head as he checked his sister's heartbeat.

"Not yet. I need to run some tests on her before I know anything." Keenan explained as he recorded her vitals.

RJ slowly walked to her bed and his eyes looked up and down her body. She looked so frail and helpless. As his green eyes went to her left side, he noticed some odd puncture marks.

Hey, Fran, Could you get us some sodas?" RJ asked. He wasn't thirsty, he just needed Fran to leave the room so she wouldn't be able to hear any ranger conversations.

"But the soda machine is out of order." Fran pointed out.

"Well, can you go to the cafeteria for them? Please?" RJ wasn't in his usual jovial mood and Fran felt bad for him. She knew how much he cared for Gwen; it wasn't like it was a big secret.

"Sure, boss. I'll be back soon. You let me know the second you find out about her condition, okay? Fran stressed.

"That's a promise." Keenan replied.

Fran gave a weak smile and headed out to pick up the sodas. The minute he felt the coast was clear, RJ spoke again.

"Hey, dudes. Take a look at this."

Everyone watched as RJ lifted Gwen's black shirt to reveal the set of dual puncture wounds. Everyone was surprised when they saw them and wondered how they got there in the first place since they were almost positive that the creature didn't get close enough to touch Gwen.

"It kinda looks like a snake bite." Theo observed.

"Velociviper. He must have bitten her while she fought Camille." Casey recalled.

"But how? Theo stopped it with his fans, didn't he?" Lily asked.

"I'm not sure. He did move really fast. Even I couldn't follow his movements." Keenan confessed.

RJ barely said a word as he took a seat in a chair beside Gwen's bed. He took her right hand and held it in his...a small gesture to let her know he was there.

"We need to stop that snake before he poisons anyone else." RJ added calmly. His gaze never left Gwen's face as he spoke. _"Please, open your eyes for me." _He begged silently.

Casey watched as RJ kept vigil over the lady vet as she laid motionless on the hospital bed.

"_You made me leader, RJ. I promise I won't let you down...for Gwen's sake and yours."_ The red tiger mused. "You're right. RJ, you stay with Gwen. Keenan, we're gonna need you on this one.

"If it'll help my sister, anything." Keenan would give his life for her if it came to that. "But we'll have to wait for them to make a move. If we go out looking for them, we could get jumped."

"Okay, we'll head back to the loft and keep a lookout." The Jungle Fury leader planned.

"Be careful, guys. That snake's proven to be extremely fast. Keep your eyes open so you don't get bitten. I don't think I can handle another ranger being laid up." RJ said quietly, again, his eyes not leaving Gwen's face.

Everyone's heart went out to their master and friend. They've never seen him so somber.

"We'll watch each other's backs. Let's go, guys!"

Casey gave the order to move out. Nobody noticed Theo rolling his eyes in annoyance...well, almost nobody. As Fran returned with the sodas, she noticed Theo's expression but kept it to herself. She set the bag of sodas on a table next to the door and saw RJ holding Gwen's hand in his. Her heart broke for him as she watched him nuzzle his facial hair against her fingers.

"_I don't know what happened to, but you have to pull through, Gwen. I doubt RJ would recover if anything happened to you."_ Fran thought to herself.

Back at Dai Shi's lair...

The Black Lion Lord continued his rigorous training with the Sky Overlord, he was determined to bend, but not break under his master's harsh regime. During a critical exchange, Camille bursts in with Velociviper in tow. Judging by the look on her face, she was less than pleased with the outcome of the previous battle.

"What news do you bring for me, Camille? They better be good." Dai Shi bellowed.

At this point, Camille didn't care if Dai Shi yelled at her or not. Okay, she did care. Disappointing the man she loved for over 10 millennia was not on her to-do list.

"This aggravating excuse for an earthworm that...**he** sent into **my** fight, failed. The rangers managed to protect their precious black cat." Camille answered through her teeth.

Still feeling bold, she walks up to Carnisoar and looks him dead in the eye.

"You had absolutely no right to stick you misshapen beak into my business! I didn't need or ask for your help; I had the situation well in hand!" Camille shouted.

"I doubt that seriously, Camille. From what Dai Shi told me, this isn't the first time you had defeat handed to you by the black ranger. And I assume she had the upper hand in this battle as well. That's why I sent my warrior to give you some backup." Carnisoar replied in a haughty tone. "And for the record, you are skating on very thin ice, little girl! If you value your insignificant life, you'd better learn to hold that tongue of yours."

"Well, your attempts to eliminate her didn't pan out, either. Velociviper didn't even make contact with her." Camille replied smugly.

The serpent in question stepped forward and shoved Camille out of his master's face and turned to look at her with his eerie yellow eyes.

"That'sssss where you're mistaken, my dear." Velociviper hissed. "I did manage to take a bite out of the black ranger, sssso to ssspeak. Thankssss to my blinding speed, my movements went undetected by you and the rangers until it was too late. As we speak, the black cat, as you so quaintly call her, is succumbing to my toxic venom."

"Excellent, my warrior. You've proven my judgment to be correct in sending you into battle." Carnisoar praised before turning to Camille. "Well, Camille, it seems that my fighter succeeded where you repeatedly failed."

Camille narrowed her eyes at both the Sky Overlord and his hired hitman. She didn't appreciate the fact that he took it upon himself to mess up her battle.

"Enough! Camille, you should be thankful that Master Carnisoar even thought enough of you to give you a hand with the rangers. Now that their forces are weakened, we can continue our assault." The Lion explained. "With Velociviper's speed, he'll be able to take out the rangers one by one."

"But, Dai Shi..." Camille tried to interject.

"This discussion is closed, Camille. I want you to accompany Velociviper as he goes out and wreaks havoc on the humans!" Dai Shi roared.

"Of course. As you wish." Camille, defeated, bowed submissively and walked out with Carnisoar's serpent warrior.

Back at the JKP loft...

Casey and the others were doing everything in their power to keep from going insane. They were itching to get their hands on the slithering snake that hurt their friend and also they were praying for good news with Gwen's condition.

"Okay, it's just a matter of time before that snake rears its scaly head again. We just have to be ready for it."

Theo grabbed his training tonfa and started to go through a complicated kata with them. He figured anything was better than listening to Casey give out more orders. Keenan noticed how hard the jaguar was going with his weapons and walked over.

"_Okay, he looks like his arms are about to fly out of their sockets. Something's bugging him; I'm sure of it."_ Keenan thought silently. "Hey, Theo. You okay?" He asked.

Theo kept his concentration on his katas but spares some time to answer Keenan.

"I'm fine." He replied curtly.

Keenan just looked at the blue ranger with a raised eyebrow and tilted head.

"Um, no. I don't know how you're feeling right now, Theo...but one thing's for sure-you're not 'fine'." The silver Eagle quipped. "If something's on your mind, tell us. We're all friends here, right?"

Theo didn't cease his movements as he quickly looked over to the one RJ picked to be their leader and back to Keenan.

"_Maybe not, Keenan. Maybe not."_ He thought. "It's nothing, okay?" He replied quickly as he set his tonfa down.

Keenan sighed and left Theo alone to his own devices. If he wanted to talk, he knew he would...eventually. Needing a friendly face, he decided to join Lily as she watched the screens for any sign of the snake that bit his sister. As they waited for what seemed like an eternity for the sirens so blare, a thought entered the yellow ranger's head.

"I just thought of something. Since it is a snake, maybe we should get a sample of its venom. Then we could analyze it and make an antivenom to save Gwen." Lily suggested.

"Good call, Lil. Now we just need..."

At that very moment, the sirens blare and Velociviper appeared on the screen that showed Downtown Ocean Bluff.

"Speak of the Devil." Lily quipped.

"There's no time to waste, guys. Gwen's life depends on us getting that venom." Casey spoke like a true leader.

He and the others grab vines and swing out of the loft, ready to milk the large snake.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, man! What's gonna happen? How can they fight something that moves so fast? And what is Theo's malfunction? Read and leave lots of reviews and I'll tell you.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm back with another chapter of my JF series! Hope this was worth the wait!

A/N: As usual, I don't own ANYTHING PR related. I just own Gwen...Keenan owns Keenan but I guess you figured that out by now. :P ON WITH THE FIC!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The busy sounds of the downtown hustle and bustle were interrupted by the appearance of a scowling Camille, bouncing rinshi and a stealthy serpent who caused panic with his quickness. Normally, the crafty chameleon would be grinning from all the people screaming, but this time, a sneer marred her face. Being ordered to pair up with someone who blatantly interfered in her earlier bout with the black ranger was bad enough. The final nail in her coffin was who ordered it in the first place-Carnisoar. And to add more salt to her wounds, Dai Shi backed him up!

"_How can he value that pigeon's opinion over mine? It's ridiculous!"_ She glowered to herself as the rinshi attacked the innocent passersby. "I'm perfectly capable of frightening these weaklings on my own. I don't need or want you here!" She snapped.

The sinewy serpent just scoffed at is unwilling partner. He, too, heard of Camille's feeble attempts to best the Power Rangers and felt her bravado was unnecessary and juvenile.

"Whether you want me here or not is irrelevant. My massster ordered me to accompany you and clean up any mess you create. And judging by your last battle, the mess you would have created in your eventual botching of this assssignment would have been biblical." Velociviper hissed in his haughty voice. "Now, if you'll excusssse me, I have humans to terrify. Why don't you make yourself usssseful and make me some coffee or sssomething?" He asked condescendingly to the shocked chameleon.

Camille couldn't believe the gaul this upstart had.

"Coffee!? Why that lousy earthworm on steroids!!" She seethed as she frightened more people.

The serpentine minion of Carnisoar used his gift of acceleration to only taunt the citizens into a panic before he made his way to his intended victim. Once he reached a mother and her child, he coiled his body around the pair, hindering any chance for escape. Opening his wide jaws, his fangs, dripping with venom, glistened in the sunlight frightening the mother and child into a screaming frenzy. It was mere nanoseconds away from sinking his fangs into the young girl when...

"Cheetah Jabs!"

The yellow ranger shouted as she landed a flurry of punches to the side of Velociviper's jaw. As the monster held his mouth in pain, Lily then laid into his body with her fists of fire until he unwrapped his taut form, releasing his victims.

"Thank you so much!" The mother said as she held her daughter tightly.

"You can thank me by running somewhere safe." Lily replied, gently guiding the parent and child away. "That was too close!"

"Nice job, Lil." Casey praised as he and the other male rangers joined Lily.

"Thanks, but there are still too many people around for that snake to bite!" The cheetah observed as more people whizzed past her screaming.

Seeing the chaos caused by Camille and her cohorts, Casey took the reins and did his best to diffuse the situation.

"Okay. Theo, you and Keenan get these people to safety. Lily and I will handle the snake in the grass!" Casey ordered as the people kept running past him.

"Wait a minute! Why can't I help you fight that thing!" Theo demanded._ "Why is he sticking me with the grunt work?" _He thought bitterly.

Casey just faced his comrade and in as calm a voice as he can muster, he answered.

"Because you're better at keeping a level head in a crisis. I need you and Keenan to calm everyone down and get them somewhere safe. If they stay here, we won't be able to fight effectively." The red tiger explained.

The jaguar just stood there as Keenan struggled to gather the citizens in order to corral them to a safer place. He felt like a second-class member on the team. During the test to choose the three to guard Dai Shi's box, he felt like he was superior over the other candidates with Lily as an extremely close second. But ever since meeting the eager tiger cub, everything seemed to fall apart. What was worse, Theo felt that everything was being handed to Casey just because he was new-from the way he had to teach him to use the nunchucks to how RJ seemed to spend more time with the fledgling red ranger when he was supposedly there to mentor all three of them. He was about to sulk even more when Lily's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Theo, we don't have time for this! We have to hurry!" The yellow cheetah shouted as she tangled with the slithering foe.

"Theo, please! I can't calm all of these people by myself!" Keenan pleaded.

Theo looked at both of his teammates and swallowed his pride before taking action.

"Fine. We'll do this Casey's way." He sighed in frustration. _"As usual." _He said only in his mind.

Holding a massive grudge, the blue ranger assisted Keenan in rounding up the frantically screaming people and guiding them to safety as Casey joined Lily in her battle with the fleet-footed viper. They both had a plan in place to milk the necessary venom from the monster's fangs and were fully prepared to go to any length to save Gwen.

"Foolssss! Do you think you can best me in a battle of speed? I'll demolish you in the blink of an eye!" Velociviper boasted as he punched the red and yellow felines back into a wall.

"He's even faster than last time." Casey groaned as he helped Lily up.

"I know. Change of plans. Since, I'm the faster one, I'll draw his fire and you get ready to milk him." Lily offered.

Casey faced his friend, his body language showing his worry.

"Are you sure? You know what would happen if you miss." Casey asked.

"Yeah; it's our best shot!" The yellow ranger reassured.

Casey had to think quickly; they didn't have any to spare as it was.

"Okay. Just watch your back." Casey nodded as the two put their plan into motion.

Gaining their second wind, Casey and Lily ran back to meet their scaly opponent. Their plan firmly in place, there was no room for error on either ranger's part.

"Back for more? I mussssst admit; you rangers are surprisingly resilient." Velociviper hissed. "Now, I'm rather famished. Which would like to be my appetizer and which, the main coursssse?" He asked, his forked tongue whipping out to lick his lips. "I'm a firm believer in chivalry so, how about ladies first?"

"If you think you can keep up with me!" The cheetah ranger scoffed. In, truth, she was terrified but she held it in. She had a task to complete. "Let's go!"

"Fine by me. I like my potential meals feissssty." The large serpent replied with a glare.

Letting out screams of battle, Lily and Velociviper engage in combat testing their speed and mettle. With blows being exchanged at lightning speed, Lily had to stay focused in order to catch her opponent off guard and to make sure she didn't fall into any traps.

"_Okay, now to bait my trap."_ Lily thought as she allowed herself to get caught in a barrage of punches delivered by the snake.

Falling backwards, Velociviper saw this as the perfect chance to dispose of one of the rangers. How wrong he was.

"Mmmm. Any lassst words, my dear?" The ninja serpent asked.

"Yeah...**bite me!!" **Lily taunted defiantly.

Casey stood fast, ready to jump in if Lily needed help. _"I hope you know what you're doing. Lil." _He thought.

Velociviper's mouth curled into a sneer as he stared down his fallen 'victim'. With a sickening hiss, he spoke.

"As you wish." The snake hissed.

"_Have to time this just right."_ The yellow ranger thought as she got into position.

Fully prepared to enjoy his spoils in one gulp, the serpent opened his mouth as wide as he could, his fangs, again, glistening from the venom dripping from them. As he was about to clamp down upon Lily...

"**Jungle Bo!!**" She called out.

Remembering Gwen's tactic with Bivalvidon, she called for her bo and jammed it into Velociviper's mouth in the nick of time. The snake flailed and struggled to remove the foreign object, but to no avail.

"Casey! Now!" The cheetah ordered.

"On it!"

Casey rushed to the stunned serpent and, with a glass vial in hand, milked the ninja reptile of its precious venom. Once it was filled, the red ranger capped it off and joined his teammate.

"Yeah! I got it!" Casey shouted as Theo and Keenan ran back after getting everyone to safety.

"Awesome! Now let's skin this snake!" Keenan chimed in cracking his knuckles.

"You took the words right out of my mouth! Call to the beast inside! Free the tiger!"

"Bring out the Cheetah!"

"Unleash the Jaguar!"

"Liberate the Eagle!"

Four multicolored animal spirits sprang forth and each attacked the rinshi until they vanished and knocked Velociviper on top of Camille nearly squishing her.

"Ooof! Get off of me, you ill-mannered tapeworm! I don't like you like that!" The chameleon screamed as she pushed her unwanted partner off of her.

"Well, you're not my idea of a perfect date, either, tootssss!" Velociviper hissed in disgust. As he brushed himself off, he noticed that the area was suspiciously devoid of four rangers.

"This is bad! They got away! And with some of your venom! How could you let that happen!?" Camille shrieked.

The eyes of Velociviper seemed to radiate with his rising anger as he glared at his mouthy partner.

"**Me!? How did**_** I**_**...why you...**" He soon calmed down as he remembered a very important factoid about his venom. "Never mind. We mussst return to Carnisoar and Dai Shi."

Camille's eyes betrayed her as they filled with shock. How can he be so lackadaisical about this? Didn't the rangers just secure the venom that could revive her worst enemy?

"But-" She started.

The svelte serpent hovered over his subordinate and his face was just a toxic breath away from hers.

"No butssss. If I recall correctly, I'm calling the shots." He demanded as he held her chin roughly. "Now, you can either follow me willingly or I drag you back kicking and screaming." His eyes then traveled up and down the length of the lizard's curvaceous body and again, his lips curled in a sickening grin. "Then again, I could make that happen..."

Before he finished his lecherous thought, Camille slapped him as hard as she could, making him reel back.

"Don't flatter yourself! The last snake that tried to seduce me ended up going to the spirit world on a one way ticket! And I'd be more than happy to do the same for you!" She replied defiantly before making another statement. "And even if, and I **do** mean **if**, I wanted to betray Dai Shi in that manner, you need to do something about that rancid breath of yours. Two words, snakey, breath mints!"

With that she stormed off and vanished before his eyes. Velociviper took one step before taking his hand and breathing into it. Sniffing his own breath, his face cringed as he made a mental note to himself.

"_I need to lay off the rabbits."_ He thought as he slithered back to the lair.

Back at the loft, The rangers rushed upstairs to find RJ already there waiting on them. Apparently, Casey called him after he acquired the venom. He hated the fact that he had to leave Gwen when she needed him the most, but he knew it was necessary; this was to eventually save her life.

"Is the venom safe?" The Pai zhuq master asked, worried for Gwen.

"Got it right here, RJ." Casey replied as he produced the glass vial from his shades pocket.

"Let's just hope it's enough for the antivenom." Lily added as she and the others made their way to RJ's workstation. "We can't lose her."

RJ turned his gaze to the blonde ranger and his face that was usually reflecting his carefree demeanor, now held a steely determination that was rare for the laid back master.

"We **won't** lose her, Lily." He said plainly. _"I won't let that happen."_ He thought as his heart ached.

RJ took the vial from his tiger cub and went to his microscope. Placing a dab of the venom onto a glass slide, he proceeded to fully analyze its makeup. After a few minutes, the pizza chef reached a conclusion that he didn't want to reach.

"Um, guys? We have a problem." He said with a sigh as he lifted his eyes from the microscope. The other rangers' faces furrowed with dread. 'Problem' wasn't the word they wanted to hear right now.

"What do you mean 'problem'?" Keenan asked as he grew more scared for his older sister.

RJ wiped his forehead as he grabbed a scroll he was given by Master Mao years ago. When he heard Velociviper say his name, he knew it sounded familiar. Letting the scroll unfurl, he read it and his face fell. Seeing him in such a state of worry made the rangers even more concerned.

"RJ, what is it?" Casey asked approaching his master.

"Velociviper's poison can't be converted into antivenom." RJ relayed making the rangers gasp.

"What? I thought it could be. I mean he is a snake." Theo stated with wide eyes.

"That's true, but remember, Velociviper's no ordinary snake. He has the viper spirit and I have a feeling it's gonna take a lot more than antivenom to save Gwen." Lily figured.

"And what's worse, his venom becomes more lethal the more he uses it. And as long as he's been around, he's had lots of chances to use it, meaning..." He stopped, dropping the scroll to the floor.

Keenan went to his new friend and grabbed his shoulders. Shaking violently, he brought RJ out of his trance.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" The eagle ordered angrily. "I know my sister and she's not gonna let a snakebite take her out without a fight! If she won't give up, then neither do we!"

It was clear to everyone that the ones who cared most for the fallen panther were her brother and RJ. As said master looked into the brown eyes of the young eagle, he saw how willing he was to save her.

"_He's right. Gwen's counting on me...on __**us**__. I can't let her down...not before I..." _He thought before speaking again. "You're right, Keenan. Thanks for snapping me out of it...and for not slapping me to do it." He replied with his smile returning. "I do remember Master Mao saying that even thought the venom can't be made into antivenom, there is an antidote for it."

The four younger rangers all held hope in their eyes when RJ said that. They still had a chance, but as they all knew, this wasn't going to be easy. Nothing this important ever is.

"Fantastic! So where do we get it?" The blue jaguar asked anxiously.

RJ picked up the scroll from the floor and pointed to a picture of a structure in the middle of the page.

"There was a place the Pai Zhuq masters used to go to a long time ago...the Ancient Spirit Temple. When the first Pai Zhuq masters fought Velociviper, they gathered some of his venom and concocted an antidote. Knowing how much of a threat he was then and was going to be later, they kept it in that temple for emergencies." RJ read.

"Perfect! We can go to the temple, grab the antidote and get it back in time to help Gwen." Casey added proudly before RJ interjected.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Over the centuries, many have tried to steal the antidote so if Velociviper returned, there would be no way to save the victim. So, as a precaution, the Pai Zhuq masters bobby trapped the temple to prevent any theft. On top of that, the temple itself is guarded by two masters and a creature the dwells in the center." RJ recalled.

"That won't stop us!" Theo protested. He was willing to do whatever it took. Lily, however noticed a fatal flaw in the blue ranger's plan.

"It might stop some of us, Theo." Lily began. "I mean, we can't **all** go. What if that snake comes back? And what about Gwen? We can't leave her so vulnerable." The cheetah pointed out.

"Then I'll go. She's my sister." Keenan offered valiantly.

RJ admired at the lengths Keenan would go for his sister. It was the sort of display that made him wish he wasn't an only child.

"Hold on, my young eagle." RJ interrupted, his swagger returning. "We're gonna need you here; Lily too. You two are the fastest and we'll need that speed if and when that slimy snake returns." He began as his green eyes traveled to the two remaining rangers. "Theo, I need you and Casey to retrieve the antidote."

All of the rangers, save for one intuitive eagle, had wide eyes at RJ's order. Why did he come up with that particular pairing? Didn't he notice how a certain Asian was acting lately? Lily went to Keenan and whispered in his ear.

"Okay, usually there's a method to RJ's madness, but I really think he's gone off the deep end this time." She whispered in disbelief.

Keenan gave her a slight smirk before whispering back.

"I think I get it. RJ knows what he's doing. Just go with it." Keenan whispered realizing RJ's game plan. He knew that this was the perfect chance for the red and blue rangers to hash things out with each other. Nodding with uncertainty, Lily looked towards Theo who looked like someone told him he answered a Jeopardy question wrong.

"RJ, you're kidding, right?" He asked, his eyes pleading to his master. "Can't I team up with someone else? Why not you?"

"Because, young jaguar, I have to go back to the hospital to stay with Gwen. So, that leaves you and Casey." The pizza master replied with a grin.

Casey, who was standing right there and heard every word being said, couldn't believe Theo had such disdain about being paired up with him for such an important mission. Furthermore, he couldn't believe that Theo could be so childish about it.

"What did I do, Theo?" He asked, obviously hurt. _"Did I do something to make you hate me?" _He thought.

Theo looked at the red tiger and saw the hurt in his eyes. He did feel bad for letting Casey hear him say what he did, but not for saying it in the first place. Pushing those feelings back, he focused on his new task, whether he liked it or not.

"It's nothing." He lied. "RJ, Is there a map to this place? The sooner we grab the antidote, the better." He asked hastily not wanting to delve in to the subject further.

"Theo. take it down a notch." Lily pleaded. _"I wish you'd just talk to us."_ She thought.

"Yeah, calm down. I've never seen you like this before." Keenan observed.

Theo just sighed heavily as RJ rummaged through his knick knacks to find the map they needed.

"Look, you said it yourself. There's no time to waste so why are we still talking about this?" Theo asked bitterly. To be honest, he really didn't want to talk about what was really bothering him. In all honesty, he didn't think he knew himself.

"He has a point, guys. RJ, did you find the map yet?" Casey asked anxiously.

After taking a few minutes to rummage through his cabinet, he found what he was looking for.

"Eureka! One temple map, coming up!" He replied as he held up the map. "Now, you and Theo be careful. Even the trip** to** the temple has a few pitfalls."

"We'll be fine, RJ." Casey replied as he grabbed the map. He and Theo gathered their backpacks as the red tiger faced his master. "You go back to Gwen and protect her. No doubt Velociviper will want to finish the job."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He replied seriously as he handed Casey the map.

"Great. Lily and I'll keep watch over the city from here. If anything comes up, We'll let you know." Keenan replied from the viewing area.

RJ nodded as he, Casey and Theo made their way down the stairs with RJ on his way to the hospital and the red and blue rangers on their trek to the Ancient temple. Keenan and Lily held down the fort as they vigilantly watched over the city using RJ's surveillance system. Meanwhile at Dai Shi's lair, Camille stormed in, seething with anger from head to toe as she faced her lord and his new teacher.

"What news do you bring, Camille? Good, I hope..for your sake." The black lion growled.

Camille would normally be chilled when he was in this mood, but for the first time in centuries, she felt bold. Standing her ground, she addressed him.

"News? I got some news for you." She started. "This...worm you paired me up with managed to get some of his venom milked by the rangers! Now they can save that panther! So, if you have any bones to pick, there's your snake!" She said pointing to Velociviper as he slithered in smugly.

"Once again, your ignorance overwhelms me, Camille." Carnisoar insults.

The chameleon glares daggers at the sky overlord wishing she had real ones. But before she could spit an insult back, Velociviper interjects.

"What he means is even though they did...manage to steal some of my venom, it's moot point. The ninja serpent began. "My venom has been gaining toxicity for so many centuries that it can't be made into a cure. The only antidote is being held in an ancient temple that has so many traps and obstacles that those who have tried to claim it have all perished. Either way, the panther who's been making you look like a fool is done for." He smirked.

As Dai Shi listens to the explanation given by Carnisoar's warrior, he grows increasingly pleased. Finally, things were going his way.

"Excellent. It seems my master was wise in bringing you into the fold." He commends making Camille greener than her armor. "But knowing those rangers, they'll try to go to the temple. I want some rinshi to stall them. Camille, I want you to take Velociviper and find where the black ranger is being held. You can destroy her while her friends obtain the antidote."

"Of coursssse, Dai Shi. Come, Camille, you can watch and learn how a real reptile gets things done!" Velociviper taunted as he walked out.

Camille hung back for a minute. After her last encounter, she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"That was an order, Camille! Go!" Carnisoar bellowed, his eyes glowing.

"Oh...fine! Just don't be surprised if I come back sporting a new pair of boots!" She crowed before leaving the throne room.

Meanwhile...

Somewhere in a large forest, Casey and Theo trudged over steep hills and dense foliage as they searched for the elusive Ancient Spirit Temple that housed the antidote they needed. As they walked up a rocky incline, Theo's ever present grudge against the red tiger was still growing. Casey held up the map against a tree trunk and tried to find his bearings.

"Okay...according to the map, the temple should be just beyond this lake." Casey informed as they continued along the unmarked path towards the lake. Theo never said a word as he followed along behind. He wanted ore than anything for this little field trip to be over as quickly as possible. Not only because a friend's life depended on it, but because he didn't care for the company. As the pair came across the sapphire lake, Casey gawked as he saw how far they would have to walk around it because there was no viable way to cross it.

"This is just great! We need to find a way across that lake; it's way to big around to walk and we don't have any time to spare." Casey stated as he tried to think of a plan. Theo, on the other hand, looked around and noticed that the few dead trees surrounding the lake were tall enough to be made into bridges...provided that one fell. Seeing a chance to take the lead, he called out...

"Jungle Fans!"

In a blinding golden flash, the blue jaguar slashed he base of one dead tree until it toppled over. As it fell, the very top just barely reached the other side. Casey's surprise was voiced as he looked on.

"Wow! Good call, Theo!" He praised.

Theo kept silent as he pushed past Casey and walked across the fallen trunk. The red tiger took offense and grabbed Theo's arm preventing him from going any further.

"Theo, your attitude lately has been really lousy. Just what is your problem?" He asked, more because he was concerned and less because he was angry. _"Just tell me what's wrong, man." _He thought.

"It's nothing. Let's just go." Theo lied as he jerked his arm from Casey's grasp.

As Theo left in a huff, Casey let out a heavy sigh before making his way across the fallen tree. After reaching the other side and continuing their trek, they finally reached their destination. They stood in front of the Ancient Spirit temple and the appearance of it caused them both to make some very astute guesses.

"It kind of reminds me of a beehive." Casey wondered aloud.

"Really? It looks like it has sort of an ant farm theme going." Theo replied.

In a way, they were both right. The pillars outside the temple were the color of fresh honey; they were even transparent like honey and the golden doors had a honeycomb pattern. The topiary surrounding the temple and wall carvings resembled the tunnels made by ants who toil in those sand-filled glass boxes. Not wanting to waste any more time, Casey opened the double doors. The second they set foot inside, an intense glow momentarily blinded the two rangers as a rumbling voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"**Who dares desecrate the sanctity of the Pai Zhuq?"** The voice bellowed.

Casey and Theo stood firm. Neither of them wanted to show any fear...thinking about fear...they did that just fine.

"_Gwen better appreciate this!"_ Theo thought as he swallowed loudly.

"We are members of the Pai Zhuq sent by our master." Casey replied bravely.

As the rangers waited for an answer, Casey thought he heard something within the depths of the chamber. Something that sounded like...buzzing and crawling.

"Theo, please tell me you hear that, too." The red tiger stutteted.

All Theo could do was nod. Taking defensive stances, both rangers waited for the source of the sounds to make itself known. In the blink of an eye, Casey was surrounded by a swarm of bees while Theo was being overrun by a colony of ants. Both tried to fight them off in vain and were about to succumb to the attack when...

"That's enough. Leave them be." A female voice ordered.

Immediately, the bees and ants obeyed and retreated back to the depths of the chamber from whence they came. Casey and Theo were shocked to see that despite the attack, neither of them were harmed. Casey was the first to notice that they were not alone in the room. Standing in front of them were two people, a tall, muscular man who wore dark red armor and a beautiful woman whose outfit resembled that of a honeybee complete with stripes, wings and golden goggles.

"I am Pai Zhuq Master Buzz. Spirit of the Bee." The woman announced as she pulled up her goggles.

"And I am Pai Zhuq Master Arthro. Spirit of the Ant." The man replied in a deep voice. "What business do you have here?"

Both Casey and Theo bowed to them respectfully before introducing themselves.

"My name's Casey and I hold the spirit of the tiger."

"I'm Theo, holder of the spirit of the jaguar."

Master Buzz and master Arthro both looked upon these youngsters and had a hard time believing them.

"As for why we're here, one of our friends was bitten by a monster named Velociviper and we need the antidote to save her." Casey explained with urgency.

Both masters looked at each other when Casey mentioned the snake's name.

"You do understand that we can't just give you the antidote outright." Master Buzz explained.

"Nor can we just take the word of a couple of children." Master Arthro added. "Many have tried to pass themselves off as Pai Zhuq in order to retrieve the antidote and they perished for their troubles."

"If you truly are Pai Zhuq, then you won't object to us making you pass a test." Master Buzz replied with a smirk.

Casey nodded in agreement as Theo let out a heavy sigh.

"A little bird told me there was gonna be a catch." The blue ranger grumbled. "Alright, what sort of test is it? Strength? Endurance? Wits?"

Master Arthro chuckled at the young jaguar's confidence. "No, jaguar. In this temple, we focus on trusting your teammate."

Casey just scoffed, but it was in no means disrespectful. He just couldn;t believe that this test would be so easy. He completely trusted Theo. Little did he know that the feeling was far from mutual.

"Then this should be a cake walk. Theo and I trust each other completely." Casey replied proudly.

"Do you?" Master Buzz asked. Her gaze was focused on Theo and it made the jaguar look away. He didn't want to let on that she was right.

"It seems that there are some issues between you that need to be addressed." Master Arthro observed.

"But we'll deal with that later. Right now, you have a test to complete. The two of you will navigate through our temple to retrieve the antidote that lies in the center chamber. But I must warn you, the way is treacherous." Master Buzz warned.

"We'll be careful." Theo replied still avoiding Master Buzz's gaze.

"Then we wish you both the best of luck. You're going to need it."

With that, both mastered faded with their respective saffron and crimson auras wafting through the air. In the back of the room, Casey and Theo watched as another set of double doors opened leading to the maze. In a moment, Theo's observation about it resembling an ant farm would prove to be correct.

Back at Ocean Bluff, RJ arrived at the hospital and was on his way up to Gwen's room when his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and saw Keenan's name appear on the screen.

"Hello?" RJ answered.

"Hey. Is Gwen okay? How is she?" He asked worried about his sister.

"I'm standing outside her room now." He looks through the window and sees that her condition hasn't changed much. "I'll call you back in a minute."

"Okay." Keenan said as he ended the call.

RJ slowly walks into her room and takes a seat next to her bed. He gently took her hand in his and as he watched her sleep, he started tingling all over. True, that tingling began the day he first laid eyes on her and seemed to grow as the days passed until he gathered the nerve to finally introduce himself to her. But this was different...much different. Lately, it seemed as if the mere mention of her name would send him into such a state of euphoria that he'd become sidetracked from the simplest of tasks. He's had crushes before; lots of them-during his Pai Zhuq years and after leaving to come to Ocean Bluff. And all of those girls were attractive, but there was something special about Gwen and he pondered over what it was as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"_She looks so helpless."_ He thought sadly as he laid eyes on her.

Seeing her in this state sent his thoughts back to when the roles were reversed. He was brought out of them when he hears Gwen moaning quietly as she woke up. A smile gradually graced his face as the panther slowly opened her brown eyes to gaze into his green ones.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She replied just as quietly. "Talk about deja vu...in reverse." She chuckled as she tried to sit up.

"Hey, don't." RJ protested. He took his hands and gently pushed her back in bed. "You need to rest."

"It's not like I'm dying, RJ." She joked. But in the back of her mind, she knew that it was a real possibility. RJ knew it, too and it broke his heart. There was a chance that he could lose the first woman he truly cared about.

Just as she did when he was in the hospital, RJ took his right hand and cupped her cheek gently. Gwen closed her eyes and leaned her head into it, enjoying the sensation with a soft moan escaping her lips. His hand slowly moved over and stroked her long, black hair for the first time.

"_Oh, it's so soft."_ He thought wistfully.

Gwen opened her eyes and looked at the worried expression on his face and knew he was thinking about the last thing she said...about her **not **dying. To ease his mind, she brings her left hand to rest on the one clutching her right hand tightly.

"RJ, the rangers are gonna come through for me. I'll be fine; I promise." She said with a soft smile.

RJ flashed a smile of his own as his heart warmed. "I'm holding you to that promise." He replied.

Just as the two were settling into a comfortable silence, a loud explosion is heard outside the hospital making RJ run to the window. To his horror, he sees Camille and a group of rinshi attacking the hospital itself. Doctors and other hospital staff ran out screaming as the chameleon led the charge. RJ looked to Gwen and let her know that they were in trouble before calling Keenan on his cell.

"Um, guys...not to bring you down or anything, but we have a situation here." He said, still keeping his swagger intact.

"We know and we're on our way!" Keenan said before hanging up. "Let's roll, Cheetah Girl! We need to buy Casey and Theo some time."

"Let's do it!" Lily agreed.

Both the yellow and silver rangers grab vines and swing through the portal above RJ's chair. At the hospital, Camille was sneering wickedly as she felt that the black ranger's demise was close at hand. Even if she did have to rely on Velociviper's help.

"This is where the black ranger is holed up! Tear this place down brick by brick if you have to! I want that cat skinned!" Camille snarled.

As the rinshi hop into attack formation, Lily and Keenan arrive in their uniforms to save the day by striking down the warriors with their bo and katanas.

"Don't even think about it Camille! You want Gwen, you have to go through us!" Keenan shouted as he and Lily took fighting stances in front of the hospital.

"Don't lose focus. That snake could be lurking anywhere so keep your eyes peeled." Lily warned.

"You, too." The silver eagle agreed.

"How cute. The cat and the little birdie are here to keep me from harming their friend." Camille replied sarcastically.

"But this cat and this birdie both have claws! **Sharp **claws!" Keenan shot back. "So if you want to get sliced to ribbons, bring it!"

Keenan and Lily stood ready to do battle with Camille who was now without her hopping backup; but that didn't mean she didn't have a backup plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yikes, a test through a booby trapped temple, an ambush at the hospital, Gwen running out of time...How are they gonna get thru this one? Youguys know the drill...read and leave LOTS of reviews! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Again, sorry for taking so long. Life always seems to get in the way. But, anyhoo, Here's the last chapter of this leg of my JF journey. :) Hope this was worth the headache the glitch caused. ;) J/K

Disclaimer: As always...Me...Power Rangers..Ain't happenin'! :P

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Camille gave a smug little smirk as she stared down the oblivious cheetah and eagle. There was a plan in place and it was up to her to provide a convincing diversion. Pacing back and forth, she began to speak.

"Really. Aren't you two the slightest bit tired of always playing hero?" The crafty chameleon asked.

"Aren't you the slightest bit tired of dressing like it's Halloween every day?" Lily shot back making Camille shudder with hatred.

"You-you've been hanging around that panther woman too long! She's starting to rub off on you!" Camille hissed through clenched teeth. _"But if that sarcastic tapeworm pulls this off, she'll be out of my hair for good!" _She mused sadistically.

Lily and Keenan smirked at Camille's comment. Since meeting the lady vet, their witty banter has improved dramatically, much to the chagrin of a certain multicolored lizard.

"Now, how about you prove to us that you have a brain larger than a walnut and leave?" Keenan retorted eluding to her prehistoric ancestors.

Once again, Camille looked as if she'd pop every vein in her forehead as the eagle took another jab regarding her age. Shaking it off, momentarily, she gave the two rangers a smile that looked completely fake on her.

"Hmmm, I have a better idea, you walking feather duster. Why don't you see how long you can hold off my rinshi? Attack!"

As the hopping menaces bounded towards the pair of rangers, they prepared to stand their ground. They remembered that with all the hospital personnel chased off by the attack, RJ and Gwen were alone and defenseless so it was up to the two of them to stave off any further assault until Casey and Theo got back from their quest.

"Lily, I can hold off the rinshi. You take care of Camille." Keenan suggested.

"You got it!" Lily agreed as she held her bo loosely. "You know what? I think it's time I brought out the heavy artillery. **Jungle Mace!**"

Camille taunted the cheetah ranger by feigning boredom with a fake yawn.

"How appropriate. A ball and chain for a ball and chain." Camille scoffed as she changed into her green armor.

"That's your best comeback? You're slipping!" Lily scoffed in disbelief as she charged head first swinging her teal and black mace.

Despite Camille blocking and dodging every advance with her twirling sais, the yellow ranger proved that she was Master Phant's best pupil by using his favorite weapon to perfection as Keenan wailed on the rinshi with his twin katanas. But unknown to either ranger, as they fought valiantly, Velociviper used his ninja stealth to sneak into the now nearly vacant hospital. Once inside, he spied a discarded uniform and clipboard on the floor.

"Hmmm, thisssss could come in handy." He hissed as he grabbed the items and slithered into the elevator. _"Next ssssstop...the death of the black ranger."_ He thought with malicious intent.

_Back at the temple..._

Both young rangers looked on in awe as they stood at the opening of what they would soon discover would be the largest maze either of them would ever see. On the surface, it looked harmless enough, but they remembered the warning of Master Buzz:

"_The two of you will navigate through our temple to retrieve the antidote that lies in the center chamber. But I must warn you, the way is treacherous."_

Treacherous or not, a very good friend's life depended on them succeeding. Little did Casey know that the maze itself wouldn't be their only obstacle.

"I think it's safe to say that this is the largest ant farm in the world." Theo joked as he stared at the opening. "But, this should be easy. Mom and dad used to take me and my brother through park mazes all the time when we were kids."

Casey just looked on knowing this is was no...pardon the pun...walk in the park. This promised to be one of their toughest challenges yet and Theo was treating it like child's play. Worse yet, the blue ranger acted as if he had no interest in anything Casey had to say, but that didn't mean the tiger wouldn't try.

"Theo, we can't treat this so lightly. This is gonna be tough; we have to trust out instincts and work together if we're gonna survive this." Casey warned as both boys started to tread cautiously through the first turn of the maze.

Theo just rolled his eyes and sighed. So Casey was chosen as leader...that didn't mean everything that came out of his mouth was right. He's made plenty of mistakes during his tenure and Theo believed that **he **should take the lead on this.

"I know, Case. So, trust me when I say I can get us through this maze in record time." Theo sighed as he took a few steps in front of the taller tiger.

Casey sensed the same tension from the jaguar that he felt all day and it concerned him greatly. Something like this could put their entire mission in jeopardy and he wanted to find out what was going through Theo's mind. He was going to try to get the jaguar to open again but he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard suspicious grinding and saw movement from the walls in front of him.

"Theo, look out!" The tiger shouted.

Reacting quickly, he pulled Theo backwards as the walls slammed together with the intention of making a ranger sandwich out of one or both felines.

"_Man that was close!"_ Casey thought as he released the breath he held in. How could Theo do something so reckless? They could have been flattened! For the second time since embarking on this quest, Casey grabbed Theo's shoulder, stopping the blue ranger from advancing any further.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, Theo! I know you feel like you need to take the lead on this, but we still have to work together. For Gwen." Casey cajoled. "Please."

By this time, the red ranger wasn't just worried about the friend who was bedridden in a hospital, he was concerned for the friend who was standing beside him in person, but not in spirit. Theo exhaled sharply. If it wasn't for the fact Gwen needed them to retrieve this antidote, he probably wouldn't be doing this right now.

"Okay, fine! Let's just get this over with, okay?" Theo asked annoyed as he jerked his shoulder form Casey's grasp.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back...or tiger's back in this case. Theo's attitude was wearing thin on the red ranger's nerves and Casey didn't feel like dealing with that and the fact that Gwen could be dying as they argued needlessly. The blue ranger's childish attitude was becoming a major hindrance and Casey was fed up. Not being able to take it anymore, he grabbed Theo by the arms and forcibly turned him so that they were face to face.

"Theo! What's the matter with you!?" Casey asked emphatically. They were running out of time and if they didn't nip this in the bud, Gwen was a goner. "Just talk to me. Is it work?" Casey asked.

"No." Theo answered quietly as he shook his head.

"Is it the fact that Gwen and Keenan are part of the team now?" The tiger asked.

"No." The jaguar answered.

"Is it Lily or RJ...or Fran?" Casey posed to Theo.

"No." Theo answered louder.

All three times Theo answered 'no', he looked the tiger in the eye. So, by process of elimination, Casey asked the question that had been plaguing his thoughts for weeks now.

"Is it me?" Casey asked quietly almost knowing the answer before it was even said.

Theo stood there trying to look at anything that wasn't Casey's face right now. He was fidgeting and couldn't look his friend in the eye for if he did, Casey would know the truth. But in a way, the tiger did know. Theo's body language told him all he need to know before the jaguar could utter a single word.

"No...yeah...look, I don't know!" Theo stammered.

The fact that Theo felt uncomfortable talking about his problems hurt the red ranger more than he realized. Sure, they had a rocky start, from the time Casey was chosen as a guardian at the last minute to when he was spending so much time with Lily that Theo became so jealous..._jealous? _Could that be it? But how? Casey already made it clear that he and Lily were nothing more than friends. That issue was resolved...wasn't it? Casey had to know.

"Theo, we're friends. We shouldn't kept secrets from each other. If something's wrong, you have to tell me...please." Casey pleaded.

Theo shivered visibly. He was a shaken bottle of champagne and the pressure building inside was dangerously close to popping his cork. Unable to keep it inside any longer, Theo let it all out.

"**You want to know what's wrong with me? I'm jealous, okay!?"** Theo shouted unintentionally.

The young Asian's eyes widened as he finally revealed the source of his recent attitude adjustment. He felt ashamed and broke away from his friend's grasp only to trigger a trap door that he almost fell through.

"Watch it!" Casey shouted as he grabbed Theo before he fell in. Making sure he had a firm grip, he pushed Theo against the wall and prodded again. "Jealous? Of what?"

Theo tried to pull away, but Casey wasn't about to let him blindly walk into another booby trap. Seeing that he had no choice, he looked his friend in the eye and sighed.

"Of you." He answered.

Casey was taken aback. He was the source of Theo's distress. Loosening his grip a bit, he continued to pump Theo for more answers.

"I don't understand. Why are you jealous of me?" The red tiger wondered aloud.

Theo felt small; not physically, but emotionally. If he told Casey the whole story, he was afraid that the slightly older ranger would think he was acting like a whiny brat. But, considering the gravity of the situation, he took that chance. Taking a deep breath, he started his explanation.

"When Master Mao chose me, Lily and Jarrod to be the guardians of Dai Shi's box, I thought for sure that he'd make me the leader seeing as I had the most experience at the Academy. But when RJ chose you that day he went to that fishing contest, something in me just...snapped." Theo began. "I felt like I was being shoved aside. Like nothing I did was good enough."

Casey listened and the penny was starting to drop.

"Like when Master Mao chose me to replace Jarrod and join you guys?" Casey tentatively asked.

Theo just nodded meekly. For the first time since being inducted int Pai Zhuq, the jaguar felt lower than a cub...he felt like he was a newborn kitten. After hearing Theo's words, he understood what he was going through.

"Theo, do you really think you were the only one who felt jealous? What about the day RJ gave us our morphers and we went into battle for the first time? I was jealous because I couldn't morph on my first try like you and Lily did. And I really felt out of place when he handed us our training weapons. I have to say, the look you gave me when I hit myself with the nunchucks...not encouraging." Casey began as the memories flooded in. "I feel like that everyday because you and Lily are so far ahead of me in our training. A lot of times I wanted to give up because I thought I'd never be able to catch up. Theo, I know I'm not the best fighter like you, or the fastest like Lily or as wise as RJ...but I keep working hard to improve and I think that's what RJ saw in me when he chose me as leader."

When he saw Theo look at him, he felt the need to keep going.

"Before you say anything, I'm not trying to say you don't work hard, too. What I'm trying to say is that we're not that different from each other. I want to prove that RJ didn't make a mistake in making me leader...but I can't do that without your help. We're a team...and I'd like to think we're friends, too. And, Theo, if you just put your trust in me, I promise I won't let the team down. So, how about it?" The red ranger asked as he extended his hand to the blue jaguar.

As Casey finished his rousing speech, Theo finally understood. Casey also felt jealous, but he didn't let it consume his as Theo did. And he realized something else. Being a great fighter was one thing, but that alone didn't make a good leader. It was the combination of strength, intelligence and the heart to stick by your team that made an effective leader...And Casey exhibited all those qualities. Feeling renewed, Theo looked at his friend, and this time, he had a smile.

"Let's do this...for Gwen." He replied as the two rangers shook hands.

Feeling energized by their newly formed bond, the two rangers run through the maze like mice following the scent of cheese thanks to Theo's childhood experience and Casey's instincts which came in handy with the booby traps. After dodging traps that could have come from an Indiana Jones movie, the rangers were drawing closer to the center of the maze where the antidote was housed.

"Theo, duck!" Casey shouted as he pulled Theo to the ground.

The red tiger noticed small holes opening in the walls and sensing danger, he pulled Theo down in the nick of time before poison tipped darts shot out. Looking up at the now dart laden walls, Theo exhaled sharply.

"Whew! Way too close for comfort. Thanks, Case." The blue ranger replied in thanks.

"No problem. You'd do the same for me." The tiger replied with a grin as he turned the corner.

As he did, Theo's dormant instincts started to kick in. He remembered a rule about following one wall when going through a maze and from what they just experienced, he figured out that Casey was going the wrong way...

"Casey, wait!" He shouted as he ran after his friend.

Casey turned to face Theo, unaware of the danger he was walking headfirst into. Before he could answer, Theo grabbed the red tiger's wrists and violently pulled him out of the hallway. A split second after he did, metal spikes rose from the floor making a sound that reminded both rangers of a sword being pulled from its scabbard. Casey looked behind him and saw the crisis that had been averted...barely. If he had taken one more step, he would have been skewered.

"Thanks, man. You saved my skin." Casey replied

"Just returning the favor." Theo said as he helped his friend up. "Hey, while we were keeping each other from getting killed, I think I saw a door up ahead. We're almost to the center of the maze."

"Which means the worst is yet to come. We better watch our backs." Casey warned as Theo fully agreed.

Both rangers treaded cautiously through the last few twists and turns, their eyes looking in all directions for any signs of danger until they reach the innermost chamber. Staring back at them were two solid gold doors with the images of a queen bee and her hive engraved on the left door and of a queen ant and her colony on the right.

"That's it. The next maze I go through is gonna be the one on those kids' menu placemats!" Theo joked as he inhaled deeply.

Casey let out a chuckle as he agreed wholeheartedly. After today, he **never** wanted to hear the word 'maze' again.

"Hey, one day, we'll look back on this and laugh." Casey quipped. But that comment just made Theo glare daggers at him and it made the red tiger chuckle nervously. "I never said **when**." He replied in defense.

The golden doors slowly creaked open to reveal a polished marble altar and perched atop it was a glimmering crystal vial containing a clear liquid.

"There it is. The antidote!" Casey rejoiced.

"Awesome! Let's grab it and get outta here!" Theo suggested.

As both boys took a step towards the altar, a deafening roar echoed from the depths of the chamber making both rangers jump.

"What was that?" Casey asked, his head whipping around frantically.

"If this were a video game, I'd say...the boss." Theo answered in a low tone.

_Back at Ocean Bluff Memorial Hospital..._

RJ stood at the window as his student and new friend did battle with Camille and her latest horde of Rinshi. He had no idea that every member of the hospital staff had hightailed it out of the building leaving him, Gwen and the other helpless patients alone. What was worse, he was unaware of the danger that was slinking their way.

"Lily and Keenan are holding their own out there. I just hope Casey and Theo get back here in time with the antidote. But don't worry; once they do, we'll have you up and around in no time, Gwen..." He started trying to keep a positive attitude.

Just then, he heard the machines beeping loudly. He turned around sharply and what he saw sent him into a state of panic. Gwen's entire body was convulsing violently and she was having difficulty breathing.

"No...Gwen!" RJ ran to her side and grabbed her hand.

He was horrified when he found it was cold and clammy to the touch. The machines monitored her erratic heartbeat and breathing patterns and the sounds they made did nothing to calm the Pai Zhuq master. RJ grabbed the call button next to Gwen's bed and pushed it repeatedly, unaware that the doctors, nurses and even the orderlies and candy stripers had all evacuated the hospital during Camille's attack. Desperate to hold on to their connection, RJ held Gwen's hand to his cheek as his left hand went to hers.

"Please...don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you." He whispered as his green eyes filled with tears. She was slipping away. "Hang on, Gwen...for me."

The last few words of his plea echoed in his mind as they reminded him of when he was the one fighting for his life and Gwen stood by him. As a stray tear fell from his eyes, a black aura surrounded the panther ranger making RJ worry even more. But his anxiety was quelled quickly when he noticed her breathing return to normal and her heartbeat slowing to its regular pace. Her shaking had also ceased as the ebony shroud encased her body.

"Gwen." He breathed her name. Judging by the color of the aura, he assumed that it was her panther spirit helping her fight the venom until Casey and Theo returned. "Don't scare me like that." He whispered as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He was thankful that she was okay for the moment, but he was still worried for her. "I'll always be here for you." He said as he stroked her hair.

Outside, Keenan had taken care of the rinshi and was now on his way to help Lily. Not like she needed it. The cheetah was just finishing up her battle when her mace lands squarely in Camille's midsection knocking her into a car and out of her armor.

"Miserable cat! I may have lost this battle, rangers. But in a few moments, Dai Shi will win the war!" Camille grunted as she struggled to get up.

"What are you talking about, Camille?" Lily asked in anger.

"Why don't you ask me after the funeral!"

With that, Camille vanished leaving a bewildered yellow and silver ranger to ponder her words. The silver ranger replayed the battle in his mind and noticed that something wasn't clicking. It was as if something was missing...or someone. In an instant, Keenan put the pieces together and came to a horrifying conclusion.

"Oh, man! Lily, where was Velociviper in all this?" The eagle asked in a panic.

Lily looked towards the front door and immediately went into a full sprint.

"He's after Gwen! Fly like an Eagle, Keenan!" Lily shouted as she and the eagle in question ran inside an elevator and hit the floor number their friend was on.

Just outside her room, a lone doctor was standing with clipboard in hand. Or that was the persona he was going for. Thanks to his ninja mastery of disguise, Velociviper took the form of a human perfectly. As he peered through the small window, he saw RJ holding his target's hand.

"_Hmm. I can kill two birds with one stone. Thisss is going to be fun."_ He thought sinisterly.

Grabbing the doorknob, he slowly turned it and walked into his 'patient's' room.

"Excuse me, sir, but I was informed of the machines going off in here and I would like to check out the patient." The disguised serpent ordered as he bit back the urge to hiss.

"Oh, of course, doctor." RJ replied as he released Gwen's hand but did not leave her side.

When he saw that RJ was making no motion to leave, he had to resort to drastic measures. Seeing as how his main target was incapacitated at the moment, the sly reptile had no qualms about eliminating her temporary bodyguard.

"I apologize, sir. What I meant to say was I'm here to help the patient..." At that point, he ripped off his disguise and morphed into his true form. "**Check out!**" He finished with a hiss.

RJ leapt from his chair and took a defensive stance in front of the bedridden black ranger.

"You always make a habit of attacking helpless prey?" RJ spat.

"Well, I wouldn't be a snake if I didn't take advantage of a situation such as thisss." The serpent replied. "Now, why don't you be a good boy and sssstep away from the black cat? I have a job to finish!"

"Over my dead body!" RJ challenged, his resolve strengthening. "You want her..." He maneuvered his arms into fighting position. "...you're gonna have to go through me!"

Velociviper laughed. Never in his existence has anyone stood up to him in such a manner. The situation was all but hopeless for the Pai Zhuq master, yet he was willing to lay down his life for this...woman. It truly was laughable to him.

"My dear boy...is that ssssupposed to be a threat?" The ninja snake asked.

"No...that's a promise." RJ whispered.

"Fine. If you want to wassste your life on this ranger, who am I to stop you?"

Before RJ could come back with a snappy remark, he was fighting for his life and Gwen's against the speed that gave Velociviper his name. The pizza chef used his body to block every reach the reptile made for the panther ranger. Velociviper was inwardly impressed at the lengths RJ was going to go through to protect her, but he still believed that they were all for naught. As the Pai Zhuq master grabbed his opponent's arms, Velociviper used body to constrict around RJ's lithe body and started to literally squeeze the breath out of him. As the ranger mentor's skin turned a bluish tinge as he gasped for air, Velociviper pulled him close to his face.

"I commend your effortssss, but I'm afraid you're going to be joining your lovely kitten in the Spirit World...Pai ZZZZhuq!" Just as RJ was about to black out...

"**Liberate the Eagle!**"

The screech of Keenan's animal spirit resonated throughout the room as its talons latched onto the snake's coiled body and unwrapped him from around RJ. The tall master's form fell to the floor, coughing and gasping in every breath of precious oxygen until his color returned while Velociviper scrambled towards the opposite wall as if he was...afraid. Only Keenan noticed this and figured that this nugget of information could be useful later on.

"RJ! Are you alright?" Lily asked as she ran to her master.

Slowly being helped up by the yellow ranger, RJ scanned the room to see that reinforcements came just when he needed them.

"Lily...Keenan...Am I glad to see you, guys." RJ said as he kept breathing deeply.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Keenan observed as he stood in front of his sister.

"Yesssss. In time for your demise!" The snake hissed violently.

In a bold move, he opened his mouth wide and his fangs shout out bullet-like projectiles making the rangers dodge in all directions.

"I hope Casey and Theo get here soon. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up." Lily replied as she regrouped with her teammates.

_Back at the temple maze..._

Casey and Theo gathered their courage and entered the inner chamber of the maze which held the antidote...and whatever was guarding it.

"Keep focused, Theo. We don't know what we're gonna be up against." Casey warned.

Theo nodded in agreement as both rangers took their stances. They waited with bated breath to see what creature has been charged with the responsibility of guarding the temple's most prized treasure. In the darkness that blanketed the back of the chamber, two glowing yellow eyes set their sites on the red and blue rangers as the rest of its body revealed itself. In mere moments, Casey and Theo were face to face with their final challenge...a hulking feline creature who seemed to stand as tall as a basketball hoop and whose coat was a mixture of black and orange stripes and spots on a yellow field.

"No way. It's a hybrid of our animal spirits!" Casey observed.

Theo's gaze traveled up the large cat and the blue jaguar felt smaller than ever.

"We have to fight **that**!?" Theo asked. "Nobody believes in doing things the easy way anymore!"

"Doesn't matter. We have to beat him and fast. There's no telling how much time Gwen has left." Casey replied in an authoritative tone.

He and Theo took their shades from their pockets and put them on.

"Ready?" The tiger asked.

"Ready." The jaguar answered.

"**Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!**"

Both rangers transform and immediately call for their primary weapons.

"Jungle Chucks!"

"Jungle Tonfa!"

Casey charges the large feline first, twirling the nunchucks in his hand making them sing. But, the creature seemed to absorb every blow and easily beats the red tiger back into the chamber wall. Theo, seeing his chance, took his turn against the hybrid with his tonfa only to meet with the same results...him kissing brick and mortar next to a slumped over Casey.

"That thing's too strong!" Theo groaned.

Casey was inclined to agree...after his eyes stopped making him see four creatures instead of one. Once his vision righted itself, Casey replayed their first run at the monster in his head and figured out what went wrong.

"Theo, we're going about this all wrong. We keep fighting it one-on-one. I may have a plan for us to take him down, but it won't work unless you trust me." Casey commented as he turned to his friend. "Do you?"

"No question, Case. I got your back!" Theo agreed as both rangers stood up. They bodies were battered, but as long as they still had energy left, they were gonna fight.

"Great. Since he's so big, we have to attack his legs. Bring him down to our size. I'll distract him and you can use your stealth to attack him from behind." Casey whispered.

"Good call, Case. Ready when you are." Theo whispered back.

Casey and Theo charged the gargantuan feline again only to be knocked away in different directions. Seeing his chance, Casey stood in front of the monster and began to taunt him as best as he could.

"Hey! When was the last time you gave yourself a tongue bath? You're starting to stink up the place!" He shouted. Okay, nobody said the taunts would be gems, but it was all he could come up with. To his surprise, the large cat was actually taking offense to his insults. With a snarl, the monster took a swing at Casey, but this time, the tiger ranger evaded it easily.

"_He's falling for it."_ He thought in amusement. "And what's with your feet? They're so big, you could stamp out forest fires!" He laughed. He was starting to have fun with it as the huge cat kept trying to connect with his swipes and lunges.

"And don't get me started on your fur. Spots **and** stripes? Can we say 'fashion victim'? Whoever created you must have been color blind!" He laughed as he kept faking out the large cat. _"Man, I gotta remember to tell Gwen. She's gonna get a kick outta this."_ He thought.

Apparently that last jab was the breaking point for the hybrid. It was the Master Buzz and Master Arthro who created him and Casey might as well have disrespected them with his words. With a thunderous growl, the large feline mix raised its paws to slam down upon Casey when he shouted...

"Theo, now!"

"Right! Jungle Fans!"

The blue jaguar used the skills taught to him by Master Swoop and buzzed around the monster's legs, taking swipes at them with each pass. With every slice the blades made as they came in contact with the monster's body, he let out a pained roar as he struggled to keep from toppling.

"He won't be able to stand for long. Finish him off!" Theo shouted as he joined his teammate.

Casey looked towards his friend and put his hand on his shoulder.

"This is a team effort. Let's **both **finish him." Casey suggested.

Feeling a newfound confidence, Theo nodded as he and Casey stood side by side.

"You got it! **Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jaguar!**"

"**Call to the beast inside! Free the Tiger!**"

Shimmering blue and red energy formed into their respective spirit animals but this summoning was different. The glowing felines fused into their own tiger/jaguar hybrid and attacked the temple guardian. Relentless in its slashing and gouging, the ranger merger of cats proved to be superior as the large beast exploded in defeat. Both Casey and They cheered as they acknowledged their hard fought victory.

"Yeah! We did it!" Theo shouted happily.

"Did you see when our spirits merged? That was awesome!" Casey replied. "I never knew they could do that!"

As they celebrated, the saffron and crimson auras of Master Buzz and Master Arthro appeared before them as their physical forms materialized.

"Well done, rangers." Master Buzz commended with a soft smile.

"You have passed the test with flying colors." Master Arthro smirked as his pun was noticed by all.

"Yeah, beating that huge cat was tough." Theo mentioned, but deep down, he knew that the hybrid wasn't the test they were referring to.

"Now, Theo. Was that all you took away from this test?" The Bee master asked with a raised eyebrow.

Theo gave a smirk back to the female insect before he spoke.

"No, Master. You said that this temple focused on trust." Theo replied.

"Exactly. And do you know why the Bee and Ant spirits were charged with guarding this temple?" Master Arthro asked wondering if the two cubs really did learn anything.

Casey and Theo did have to admit that they did wonder why two animals as small as a bee and an ant would be picked for such a large task...wait...that was the answer.

"I think I understand. It's because, in nature, bees and ants have to work together to survive." Casey began.

Once Theo heard Casey's words, he, too, understood why they were given such an arduous task.

"I get it. Everyone on a team has to trust in each other; the leader and the other members. If there's an issue with even one, everything falls apart." Theo finished.

Master Buzz chuckled as Master Arthro nodded proudly. Countless others have failed and it pleased both masters to find two who understand the true power of the Ancient Temple.

"Precisely. I could tell something was bothering you, young jaguar, and that you felt you couldn't confide in your leader...your friend. To defeat Dai Shi, there can't be any doubts regarding trust within your team. The slightest bit of insecurity can cost you your lives..." The Bee Master began.

"And the fate of the world. That's why we gave you the test." Master Arthro finished in a serious tone.

"Thank you, Masters." Both rangers bowed showing their masters the respect they deserve.

"I'm pleased to say that you have earned the antidote." Master Buzz took the crystal vial and handed it to Theo with a smile. "Now go and save your friend."

"And show Dai Shi what happens when you mess with the Pai Zhuq!" Master Arthro added with a hearty laugh.

"We will! And thank you again!" Both rangers shouted.

"Wait, since you're in a hurry..."

Master Buzz and Master Arthro grinned as they both bowed. Casey and Theo's bodies turned into energy as they flew out of the maze and zoomed back towards the hospital.

"I have no doubt that they'll defeat Dai Shi." Master Arthro quipped as his comrade nodded.

_Back at the hospital..._

Keenan and Lily used their weapons to deflect Velociviper's fang bullets as RJ fought off the snake's attempts to reach Gwen.

"You're not touching my sister!" Keenan shouted as he kicked the reptile away from her hospital bed.

"I don't know why you're wasting sssso much energy in trying to protect her. My venom's in it's final stages and your precious panther is about to succumb to it any second. Nothing you do can ssssave her now!" Velociviper hissed as he relished the fact that the Fury rangers could be minus one member soon.

"Wanna bet?!"

Casey's voice rang out in the room as he and Theo appeared seemingly out of thin air.

"Casey! Theo! You made it!" Lily shouted in relief. _"I just hope it's in time."_ She thought.

"And we brought a present. The gift shop was closed so we had to go somewhere else to find this." The blue ranger joked as he flashed the crystal vial they obtained from the temple. Velociviper's serpentine eyes nearly popped out when he saw the object.

"What!? How!? How did you get that?" He stammered.

"How else? Teamwork." Casey replied as he ave the vial to RJ. "Give her the antidote, RJ. We'll keep the snake busy!"

"Right!" Replied the Pai Zhuq master.

As the four remaining rangers battled with Velociviper, RJ found a sterile needle and used it to inject the antidote into Gwen's arm. _"Please, Gwen. Wake up." _He begged silently.

A few moments went by and nothing seemed to change until he noticed the dark aura surrounding her body start to fade. The bronze hue was returning to her skin as the machines registered her temperature. It, her pulse and her breathing were normal, much to RJ's relief. After another moment passed, Gwen slowly lifted her body into a sitting position as she stretched and shook the cobwebs from her head.

"Oh, man! Did anyone get the license number of the truck that hit me?" The black ranger asked. Hearing her smart remarks, her friends knew that she was okay. Nobody was happier than a certain pizza chef.

"**Gwen, you're back!**" RJ shouted happily.

Without hesitation, he flung his arms around Gwen and gave her the tightest hug ever. Smiling from the warmth radiating from RJ's lithe form, Gwen wrapped her arms around the pizza chef and returned the hug. After a minute, Gwen started patting RJ on the back rapidly.

"**Air!!!**" She gasped in a raspy voice.

RJ immediately released the panther from his bear hug and blushed.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just glad you're alright." RJ apologized with a sheepish grin. "I thought I'd lost you." He whispered.

Sparks rushed through her body when she heard him.

"You don't get rid of a prize like me that easily." She smirked as she stroked his stubble-coated cheek. "And since I just used up my sick leave time for the year..." She started as she got out of her bed and took her shades from the bedside drawer. "Time to go back to work!"

Placing her black shades on her face, RJ craned his neck to see if he could catch a glimpse of Gwen's posterior. He was aware of the notorious gowns that left the back view open for all to see.

"This one zips in the back." Gwen quipped making RJ groan. Chuckling, she tapped the left side and shouted.

"Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!"

In a flash, she transforms into her panther uniform. Her head lowered as she eyed the enemy her friends were fighting.

"Velociviper! It's time to show you what cats **really **do to snakes! **Jungle Sais!**" She snarled as the eyes of her helmet flashed yellow.

The sinewy serpent ninja saw that his venom had been neutralized and now he was facing down five rangers. Not liking his odds, he decided that discretion was the better part of valor.

"I won't be defeated by the likessss of you!" He hissed as he launched himself through the second story window.

As RJ and the rangers rushed to watch him jump down to the street, Gwen just shook her head.

"To paraphrase Scorpion from Mortal Kombat...**Get back here!**" The black panther shouted as she jumped through first, followed by the other rangers.

Velociviper lands perfectly on the blacktop in the parking lot and thinks he's safe...that is until he hears the sound of five rangers land behind him.

"Not so fast!" Casey shouted as he stood firm with his team. **"With the strength of a tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"**

"**With the speed of a cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"**

"**With the stealth of a jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"**

"**With the silence of a panther! Jungle Fury Black Ranger!"**

"**With the flight of an eagle! Jungle Fury Silver Ranger!"**

"**We summon the animal spirits from within! **_**Power Rangers Jungle Fury!**_**"**

"Let's not waste any more time!" Casey ordered as he, Lily and Theo took their positions and shouted... "**Claw Cannon!**"

The primary rangers held their hands out as the multicolored cannon appeared. Taking their stance, Casey looked to Gwen and Keenan who stood on either side while Lily and Theo charged the weapon.

"Gwen, Keenan. Call for your spirits when I give you the signal. Trust me...this is gonna be cool." The tiger ordered.

"I'm game!" The siblings shouted as the prepared themselves.

Casey nodded as the cannon was fully charged and ready to aim..

"Powered by animal spirits...**Fire!**" The red, blue and yellow rangers called out as Casey pushed the plunger into the cannon.

"Call to the beast inside! **Release the Panther**!" Gwen recited.

"Call to the beast inside!** Liberate the Eagle!**" Keenan shouted.

The fiery ball of energy that launched out of the cannon was combined with the black and silver spirits of the sibling rangers to form a volatile force that collided with Velociviper. Camille watched as Carnisoar's henchman exploded in a ball of fire.

"Yes! He's toast!" Lily cheered. Too bad it was premature as the serpent ninja returned, larger than life. "Spoke too soon."

"Let's do this, guys!" Casey ordered as the fivesome shouted.

"**Animal Spirits! Unite as one!**" The five spirits emerged from their bodies and formed their ultimate weapon. "**Primal Fury Megazord!**"

As Camille sneered, she felt a familiar tickle in the back of her throat as Flit forced his way to the outside world.

"This promises to be a monumental match, ladies and gentleman!" The diminutive fly announced as he buzzed around his host's head.

"Oh, Flit! Do you ever give it a rest?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

Ignoring her gumbling, the tiny fly continued his color commentary.

"The rangers are up against a slippery snake today. Velociviper almost succeeded in taking out the lovely Black Ranger!" Flit announced as hearts formed in his eyes.

Camille noticed this and it took everything in her power to not lose her lunch.

"I don't know why you're so smitten. She isn't **that **cute." The chameleon complained as she rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, Camille?" The small insect asked in a giddy tone. "Green is not your color." He giggled.

Camille just snorted as she turned her attention to the match between a now towering serpent and the Primal Fury Megazord. Both titans exchanged blows throughout the battle until Velociviper decided to take things to another level.

"Well, rangers, how about we wrap things up?" The ninja snake hissed as his body coiled around the Megazord pinning its arms to its sides.

"Oh, my! Velociviper puts the squeeze on the megazord and it looks like a tight fit for the rangers. The rest of the megazord looks like its about to match the jaguar!" Flit quipped as he watched the robot's predicament.

"Ugh! I can't breathe!" Lily gasped as she and the other rangers struggled. As with the megazord, their arms were pinned to their sides.

"It's too tight!" Keenan added.

"I just got out of the hospital and he's trying to put me back in!" Gwen groaned as she felt her ribs constrict under the pressure.

Casey and Theo remembered the important lesson they learned from their adventure in the maze and decided to apply it in this situation.

"Hang in there, guys!" The blue ranger encouraged.

"We can break this! Everyone concentrate!" Casey rallied.

All five rangers gathered their strength and slowly extended their arms. Within seconds, Velociviper unraveled from around the megazord as the rangers managed to break his hold over them.

"What a move by the rangers! Through sheer will, they uncoiled the slithering serpent from around their body! Now, he looks like a broken slinky!" The flittering fly remarked with a chuckle.

As Velociviper tried to regroup, Keenan remembered how the snake acted when he called his eagle to save RJ.

"Hey, guys. When I called my eagle to rescue RJ from that slimeball snake, I noticed that he looked scared out of his mind." Keenan whispered to the others.

Upon hearing this, Gwen remembered a small factoid that would prove useful.

"Keenan, if I remember right, some species of eagle **eat **snakes...don't they?" The black ranger asked as she tilted her head.

"Yup. And I'm about due for a snack!" Keenan replied with an evil laugh.

The red, yellow and blue rangers ping ponged back and forth as the siblings talked. They knew the two were hatching a plan but when they heard Keenan let out such an evil laugh, something told them that this was gonna be good.

"You guys don't mind if I play with my food, do you?" Keenan asked as he wrung his hands.

The other four rangers passed glances among each other and then Casey spoke up.

"Go right ahead, man." Casey allowed.

Keenan just let out a sinister laugh as his eagle disengaged from the rest of the megazord. Remembering how Velociviper acted in Gwen's hospital room, he figured he was going to have some fun tormenting this particular monster. Back inside the megazord, the others reflected on the silver ranger's change in behavior.

"Okay, who else thinks Keenan's laugh was kinda spooky?" Lily asked as everyone raised their hands. _"But, then again, it was kinda hot, too."_ She thought as she smirked under her helmet.

While the others waited, Keenan used his eagle zord to bombard Velociviper by buzzing past him. All the while, the eagle was playing the crazed psychopath to the hilt.

"Hey, remember me?" Keenan shouted to Velociviper. "I'm **ba-ack!**" He cackled.

Just seeing the eagle dive bombing him relentlessly sent the ninja snake into a fit of panic. He may have been a minion of Carnisoar, but that didn't dilute his inert fear of those that dined on his kind.

"N-no! Leave me alone you psycho!" Velociviper screamed as he tried to duck another divebomb from the silver zord.

"Now, why would I do something like that? I'm hungry and...you're on the menu!" Keenan quipped with another sinister laugh.

Flit and Camille both looked on in stunned silence. Unfortunately for Camille, Flit's silence didn't last long.

"Looks like the rangers have a strategy in mind...and if I didn't know better, I'd say the eagle has a little evil in him somewhere. I mean, come on! How can you laugh like that and be a good guy?" Flit asked during his play-by-play making Camille look at him weirdly. "Shut up, Camille."

Velociviper kept flailing as he tried to escape Keenan's terror only to be picked p and carried into the sky by the threatening eagle.

"P-please! Let me go!" The ninja snake begged as he was taken higher and higher.

"Mmmmm...okay." Keenan agreed a little too quickly.

As the silver eagle flung the hapless snake into the air, the zord soared down to reattach to the back of the megazord.

"Okay, let's deliver the knockout blow!" Keenan egged on.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting goose bumps. The rangers look ready to end this battle!" Flit buzzed as he flew around Camille's scowling face.

"Time to stick a fork in this!" Casey chimed in as they took their runner's stance.

"**Jungle Stampede!"**

"Yes! Yes!! My favorite move!" Flit cheered happily.

Velociviper was screaming his forked tongue out as he plummeted to earth and into the path of the barrage of megazords. After each clone made explosive contact with the ninja, Velociviper turned an ashen gray before shattering into a million pieces.

"Whoo! That rocked!" Gwen shouted as she high fived her friends.

"Nice teamwork, guys!" Casey replied.

"Wow! What a display of teamwork by the rangers! Now, all they have to wonder about is if that snake really tasted like the chicken he proved to be!?" Flit remarked as Camille used her tongue to swallow him whole.

"I haven't been this glad to see the rangers win since Bai Lai and Carden's demise." Camille smirked as she vanished.

_Back at the JKP loft..._

It was an hour after their win against Velociviper and Gwen remembered how she had to go back to the hospital and pretend to be cured. She figured it wouldn't bode well for their secret identities if she, as a patient, disappeared during the battle. Once she was legally discharged, the black ranger and company returned to the loft where she was again surrounded by the ones who cared about her the most. Gwen struggled to remember what happened to her.

"Yikes. Can someone tell me what happened while I was out? And what happened to me anyway? Last thing I remember was being in the big cat compound examining Tahj." Gwen asked as she rubbed her head.

The memory of Keenan's frantic phone call was one they all wanted to forget, but since Gwen had no recollection of those events, they had to recount them for her sake.

"Well, turns out that during your battle with Camille, Velociviper managed to poison you." Lily started.

"And Casey and Theo were sent to get the antidote to save you." Keenan finished. As were the others, he was happy to have Gwen back and healthy.

"Wow, I had no idea. I can just imagine what you had to go through to get it." Gwen replied.

"No, you can't." Casey and Theo answered in stereo making everyone laugh.

"But, we'd do it again." Casey replied with a smile.

Gwen smiled at the red tiger and turned to face the tall form of RJ who was the happiest out of everyone to have Gwen back.

"And, RJ, the nurses told me that while I was in the hospital, you never left my side. Well, they said you left once, but it was only for a little while." She said with a smile as she figured that one time he left was to help the rangers find a cure for her.

RJ chuckled softly as he heard Gwen's praise. There wasn't a thing in the world he wouldn't do for her and he knew the feeling was mutual. In his heart, he held another feeling he hoped was mutual. Lily giggled at the scene and decided to see if she could make one, if not both, lovebirds blush.

"You should have seen him fight off Velociviper when he tried to finish you off. RJ wouldn't let him get anywhere near you." Lily smirked as RJ playfully glared at her.

"Really?" Gwen asked with piqued interest.

"Well, of course. I wasn't about to let anything happen to you." RJ replied with his trademark swagger.

"You're just my knight in shining armor, aren't you?" She smirked as she stood on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his left cheek. She let it linger for a second as she wanted to enjoy the feeling of his stubble against her soft lips. RJ mirrored Gwen's earlier move by gently placing his fingers on the spot where her lips once were. A warm smile graced his face as his heart warmed.

"_Getting warmer."_ He thought happily.

Keenan hooted as Lily giggled at the couple. Casey and Theo took this opportunity to rib the would-be lovebirds and milk their accomplishment in the maze for all it's worth.

"Now, hold on. Casey and I risked our lives to get that antidote for you." Theo smirked playfully.

"Yeah, where's our kiss?" The red ranger chimed in with a chuckle.

The black ranger saw through the boys' ploy and decided to throw them a curve ball they wouldn't forget.

"You know what? You two are absolutely right." The panther smiled as she saw the shocked expressions on their faces.

"We are?" Theo asked as his voice cracked like a 12-year-old just hitting puberty. His unplanned octave change made everyone laugh as the jaguar cleared his throat. "I-I mean, we are?"

Gwen giggled and shook her head. Standing in between the red and blue rangers, Gwen first gave Theo a kiss on hi cheek, then gave one to Casey.

"You guys saved my life. I can't thank you enough for that." She replied with a smile.

Both boys had a goofy grin on their faces as the black ranger went back to stand next to RJ. Everything was explained...well, almost everything.

"Hey, Gwen. I forgot to tell you this, but while you were incapacitated, you had this weird black aura around you." Lily brought up. "I wonder where it came from?

"I was wondering the same thing. The only thing I can guess is that it was her panther spirit protecting her." RJ assumed. "It's the only thing that makes any sense."

Gwen thought about her comatose state and seemed to remember a feeling of calm despite her dire situation.

"A black aura, huh? I guess we'll never know." Gwen shrugged as she looked at her watch. "It's getting late and we better get back to the animals. From what Keenan told me, they were worried when I passed out." Gwen smiled as she hugged her friends one at a time. Keenan basically had to tear her away from RJ when their hug was bordering on ten minutes.

Back at the animal hospital, both head vets returned to the scene of the crime as they resumed the checkups of the big cats. As Gwen examined the cheetah cubs, the story about the black aura stuck in her mind.

"Bro, I may not know what happened with this black aura they say was around me, but I do know this much. It wasn't my animal spirit. So, where did it come from?" She asked.

Keenan took a moment to mull over his sister's words. He figured she could recognize her spirit and if she said the black aura wasn't it, then what was it?

"I wish I knew what to tell you, sis. Maybe it kicked in when it sensed you needed it." Keenan thought aloud.

"Maybe..." Gwen stalled but soon brushed it off.

As the siblings worked, Gwen turned her attention to her faithful pet panther, Kiva. As she scanned the feline's lustrous ebony fur, she then looked into her saffron eyes and a pang of realization hit her. Gwen walked to the black cat who gracefully swished her tail back and forth, knelt down to her level and gently hugged her beloved pet.

"Thank you." She whispered as Kiva purred and nuzzled against Gwen's shoulder.

_Back at Dai Shi's lair..._

Dai Shi was livid. Another failure at the hands of the rangers and he wasn't about to let Camille off with just a slap on the wrist.

"Camille! Your failures are getting old!" Dai Shi bellowed as he stared down his most trusted general.

"Your petty feud with the black ranger is costing us victories! And what's worse, your incompetence cost me one of my best wariors! What do you have to say in your defense?" Carnisoar snapped as he waited for Camille to answer.

"I'm sorry for failing you, my lords. It won't happen again." Camille replied as she bowed low. But in her black heart, she was happy the rangers won this round as she hid the smirk that crept onto her face. _"Taking the blame just to get rid of that lecherous snake was a small price to pay. But it's a price I'm not planning on paying a second time._" She thought maliciously.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

End of When Blue Turns Green

XXXXXXXXXXXX

And so ends another episode of my JF series featuring everyone's favorite panther and eagle! :) As I like to say...read, review and pass it on! And keep watching for my next chapter of **Love Across Time** and be on the lookout for the next JF installment...**Worse Than Her Bite**. May the Power Protect you! :)


End file.
